ultraman di distrik naval
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: seorang pemuda yang merupakan adik dari salah satu anggota distrik naval datang mengunjungi tempat distrik naval tempat kakaknya berada dan dia mengalami salah satu sindrom ketika dia mengalaminya sejak kecil. dan bagaimana kisahnya yang dipenuhi keluarga barunya tersebut
1. Chapter 1

hi sobat semua perkenalkan namaku arif4342 dan maaf saya author baru atau pemula dalam membuat cerita fanfiction ini

hari ini saya bakal membuat cerita crossover tentang kuroko yang bertemu dengan fubuki di tempat militer dan nanti kuroko akan memiliki kekuatan dengan ceritanya? yuk lihat di TKP

warning: ooc,gaje,eyd hancur bagaikan gunung meletus

rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)

harem!kuroko, strong!kuroko, overpowered kuroko

disclaimer : **kuroko no basuke x fujimaki tadotoshi**

 **kancolle x jukki hanada**

 **ultraman x tsuburaya productions**

chapter 1:pertemuan

pada hari yang cerah fubuki bersama mutsuki sedang melakukan olahraga pagi yang biasa kita sebut maraton. mereka berdua tampak bersemangat melakukan olahraga maraton dengan 10 keliling lapangan. setelah melakukan maraton yuudachi datang ketempat mereka berdua yang sedang istirahat

"hai semuanya"ucap yuudachi dengan senyuman

"hai juga yuudachi\chan"ucap fubuki dan mutsuki bersama-sama

"bagaimana olahraganya fubuki,mutsuki?poi"

"sangat menyenangkan, bahkan kami saling berlomba-lomba untuk waktu tercepat,ya kan fubuki?"

"iya bahkan aku hampir terjatuh saat aku sedang berlari itu" ucap fubuki dengan tawa cengengesannya itu

"hooo. lari maraton kok cepat. apa nggak pake speedometer pada kalian berdua? poi"ucap yuudachi dengan nada menjahili

"ya enggaklah. memang kami motor apa?pake speedometer segala"

"astaga yuudachi-chan kamu ini"ucap mutsuki

"ya udah kalian berdua pergilah mandi dulu nanti kita terlambat,poi"ucap yuudachi yang langsung menjaga eksistensinya

"waaa. udah jam 07:30 ayo cepat fubuki-chan nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah nih" kaget mutsuki karena dia hampir telat masuk sekolah

"iya." ucap fubuki yang ikut-ikutan kaget dan dia melihat jam sudah pukul 7:30

setelah maraton mereka langsung mandi,ganti pakaian,dan langsung bergegas ke sekolah mereka yang jaraknya hanya menempuh waktu 20 menit untuk menuju di sekolah seluruh teman fubuki sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai murid baru yang akan pindah di sekolah ini yaitu sekolah angkatan militer

"neeeee fubuki-san."

"hi sendai-san"

''hei nee-san jangan berlari terlalu kencang." ucap jintsuu

dia adalah sendai yang satu angkatan dengan fubuki yaitu kelas torpedo skuadron 3 yang memiliki mata coklat dan rambut coklat pendek begitu sifat si sendai agak berbeda dengan jintsuu yaitu dia terlalu periang dan suka menggoda orang yang baru dikenalnya. bahkan si jintsuu yang bercirikan memiliki rambut coklat panjang kuncir kuda agak kewalahan dengan sikap kakak kandungnya sendiri

"hei apa kalian tau nggak, kita bakal kedatangan murid baru?''

"iya katanya murid baru itu langsung dipindahkan ke sini dan dia akan satu kelas dengan kita"

"heee. kita satu kelas dengan murid baru itu?!"

"iya fubuki-chan dia bakal pindah kesini hari ini"

"kalau nggak salah sih yang pindah kesini kayaknya cowok poi"

"heeeeeee" semua terkejut karena di sekolah militer mereka kebanyakan adalah cewek bahkan disana tidak ada satupun cowok yang berada disekolah mereka tak terkecuali fubuki yang nampak kaget luarbiasa.

ketika jam pelajaran mulai datanglah seorang guru yang berpakaian seperti pramugari kapal,mata warna coklat, rambut warna coklat yang lurus tergerai, serta punya dada besar seperti balon yang bernama ashigara.

"ucapkan salam" ucap akatsuki yang seangkatan dengan fubuki yag memakai topi serta pakaian pelaut,memiliki rambut ungu serta mata yang berwarna ungu kebiruan

"selamat pagi" ucap seluruh murid serentak

"selamat pagi juga semuanya,baiklah semuanya duduk. hari ini kita telah kedatangan salah satu siswa pindahan yang akan menjadi torpedo skuadron 3 dengan kita. jangan kaget ya, siswa kita ini adalah cowok. baiklah silakan masuk" ucap guru tersebut yang mempersilahkan murid barunya itu masuk

maka masuklah siswa tersebut keruang lokal ini memiliki rambut jabrik kebiruan, mata biru safir, serta memiliki tinggi yang tidak terlalu tinggi ataupun tidak terlalu rendah( antara 150-160 cm) namanya adalah kuroko tetsuya

"Perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya kalian boleh memanggilku kuroko atau tetsu. semuanya mohon kerja samanya"

seketika fubuki mengetahui wajah itu, dia merasa tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. salah satu cowok yang dia tahu. ketika dia telah berpisah dengan cowok yang telah menjalin pertemanan selama 3 atau 4 tahun telah muncul di hadapannya membuat keluar air mata kebahagiaan dan membuat si Fubuki keluar dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju teman masa kecilnya. semua yang melihat tingkah laku fubuki nampak heran yang keluar dari tempat duduknya menuju cowok yang berada didepan tak terkecuali juga si ashigara yang merupakan salah satu guru disana hanya menatap heran dimana fubuki berjalan menuju cowok yang dikenal sebagai kuroko

"kuroko... apa kamu beneran kuroko?" tanya fubuki ke kuroko

"iya aku kuroko.. kamu siapa?" ucap kuroko dengan wajah yang agak penasaran

''namaku Fubuki,kuroko" ucap fubuki dengan wajah tersenyum

lalu kuroko ingat siapa cewek itu dan rupa wajah cewek itu yang membuat kuroko mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan bahwa wajah cewek yang dia kenal adalah fubuki yaitu teman semasa kecil dengan kuroko. dan langsung kuroko memeluk fubuki.

"fubuki-chan. fubuki-chan..uuuuggghhhh...hiks...hiks..."kuroko pun langsung terduduk dan memeluk fubuki dalam keadaan menangis bercampur bahagia

"seperti biasa kamu selalu menangis dan sedih kalau udah berpisah"

"gimana aku nggak sedih karena kita telah berpisah selama 3 atau 4 tahun"

"iya-iya. jangan menangis lagi ya?kita kan udah bertemu satu kelas jadi jangan sedih ya kuroko-kun?" hibur fubuki dengan senyum hangatnya yang sudah menghapus air mata

"um.." ucap kuroko sambil menghapuskan air matanya itu. lalu teman yang satu kelas dengan dia malah bertanya siapa cowok itu

"ano.. fubuki-chan"

"iya mutsuki-chan. ada apa?"

"umm fubuki-chan dia siapa?" tanya mutsuki dengan penasaran"apa dia kenalan kamu? aku lihat kalian tampak akrab sekali."

"ohh. dia ya? dia adalah kuroko tetsuya teman semasa kecilku. dia adalah salah satu teman yang aku punya sebelum aku dipindah tugaskan kesini sejak 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu"

"heeeeeeeeeee" seluruh murid terkejut bagaikan ke sambar petir di pagi hari yang cerah

bahkan gurunya yang bernama ashigara malah bertanya ke fubuki

"fubuki apa dia beneran teman semasa kecil denganmu? apa dia tidak berandalan?"tanya ashigara yang menanyakan jika kuroko adalah seorang berandalan yang sangat jahat (mungkin si ashigara pernah bertemu orang preman sebelum dia dipindahkan ke distrik naval. ashigara: URUSAI)

"dia beneran teman semasa kecil denganku kok ashigara-san. dan lagi dia bukan berandalan,tapi dia adalah teman masa kecilku. dan juga sejak kapan ashigara-san menyebutkan kuroko itu berandalan" ucap fubuki dengan wajah yang kesal dan terkesan ngambek

"ehh.. aku kira dia berandalan"ucap ashigara yang kini mulai ketakutan melihat wajah fubuki

"hooo...jika ashigara-san berani sekali lagi menyebut teman masa kecilku ini berandalan...aku harap ada kata bagus untuk perpisahan"ucap fubuki dengan senyum manisnya namun berbeda dengan aura yang dikeluarkan sehingga membuat ashigara meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar dan semua temannya nampak sweetdrop melihat tingkah fubuki

'uwaaaa... yanderekah?'batin semua kelas disana yang melihat kejadian disana

"ha-ha'i"ucap ashigara yang nampak ketakutan melihat senyum angker fubuki. namun ada seseorang yang mencegahnya yakninya teman masa kecilnya sendiri

"duuuh fubuki-chan jangan bilang seperti itu didepan orang banyak. dan lagi dia kan guru kita"lerai kuroko

"hehehehehehe. maaf ya kuroko-kun." ucap fubuki dengan watadosnya

"astaga kamu ini"

'haaiiiiiiiii...kenapa fubuki nurut sama cowok itu?' batin mereka yang kelihatan sweetdrop dimana fubuki bisa dijinakkan oleh teman masa kecilnya

"baiklah kuroko kamu duduk di belakang fubuki ya?"

"baik" ucap kuroko dengan tegas

lalu pelajaran pun dimulai. ketika jam pelajaran selesai dimulailah pelajaran yang membuat fubuki hampir menyerah yaitu latihan menembak dengan meriam kapal maka seluruh murid di distrik naval mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga. hal itu membuat kuroko mengetahuinya

"haadehh kenapa harus jam pelajaran ini pula sih"

"memang ada apa fubuki-chan?"

"hari ini ada pelajaran latihan menembak menggunakan meriam kapal. ini malah membuatku menyerah. bahkan kamu belum pernah latihan apalagi melakukan pertempuran,kuroko" ucap fubuki dengan nada putus asa

"memang kuroko-kun belum pernah latihan dan mengikuti pertempuran ya, fubuki-chan?"tanya mutsuki kepada fubuki karena baru tahu bahwa kuroko teman masa kecilnya

"iya dia belum pernah mengikuti semua itu,mutsuki-chan"

"apa kamu pemula ya kuroko-kun?"tanya mutsuki dengan penasaran

"iya aku masih pemula tapi aku nggak bakal menyerah sampai situ. aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukan latihan dan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya" ucap kuroko dengan yakin

mendengar ucapan kuroko semua teman kuroko memberi semangat kepada kuroko termasuk teman masa kecilnya sendiri yang tertegun mendengar ucapan pantang mundur dari kuroko

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi,tunjukkan kepadaku bahwa teman masa kecilku bisa melakukannya" ucap fubuki dengan nada yang menyemangati

"berjuanglah kuroko-kun"

"tunjukkan tekad kamu kepada mereka,poi"

"semuanya... iya aku pasti akan menunjukkannya"

ketika sampai di tempat latihan. kuroko melihat bahwa tempat latihan yang dialami fubuki adalah latihan menembak dilaut yang bernama distrik naval. ketika telah sampai di pelabuhan distrik naval seorang senpainya atau yang biasa di panggil atasannya yang menjadi pelatiih yang bernama tonoo-san

"baiklah hari ini kita latihan menembak dengan sasaran yang ada disana"

ketika tonoo selaku pelatih dia menunjuk kearah tempat yang akan ditembak yaitu papan sasaran yang berada di laut

"baiklah. pertama kita mulai dari kamu fubuki"

"baik"

maka fubuki memulai latihannya dengan serius tapi serangannya untuk menembak target nol besar dan juga dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatan miliknya sendiri. apalagi fubuki masih tergolong pemula dalam hal apapun

"baik. sampai disitu dulu fubuki."

"baiklah selanjutnya, kamu kuroko tetsuya"

"baik"

"anoo apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya kuroko

" ada apa kuroko?"

"etto... apa aku boleh menggunakan gaya bertarungku sendiri untuk menyerang sasaran?"

"tentu boleh kok peraturan disini mengatakan bahwa setiap murid boleh menggunakan gaya bertarungnya masing-masing,jadi tidak apa kok kamu menggunakannya"

"baiklah. kalau begitu" dan nampaklah kuroko yang memasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur layaknya sang petarung legend yang memasuki arena dan menggunakan jurus mematikannya itu. sementara fubuki yang baru keluar dari tempat pelatihan dan duduk didekat temannya hanya menghela nafasnya melihat gaya bertarung yang pernah ditampilkan ketika kuroko masih mencintai basket

"astaga. pasti dia akan melakukan itu lagi" pasrah fubuki karena dari dulu ketika masih kecil kuroko pasti menampakkan gaya bertarung mematikannya

"memang apa yang akan dilakukan kuroko-kun? fubuki-chan"tanya mutsuki kepada fubuki

"dia akan menggunakan gaya yang dia gunakan untuk bertarung. dan seluruh tembakan maupun lemparan tidak ada yang pernah meleset"

maka dimulailah debut dari sang siswa pindahan baru dengan memasang kuda-kuda kaki dan cara dia peluit dibunyikan kuroko langsung menyemburkan air besar pada speed boat yang berada dikakinya seperti burnout fast and furious versi kapal kuroko melesat cepat bagaikan peluru dan menyerang sasaran dengan keakuratan 100 % yang membuat seluruh teman-temannya bahkan pelatihnya takjub melihat aksi kuroko yang dikatakan bisa agak ekstrim malahan terlalu ekstrem seperti menghentikannya secara mendadak,berbelok arah yang tajam,serta menambah kecepatan yang agak tinggi

"wow apakah dia itu benar-benar pemula. tapi kok dia kelihatan seperti kapal petarung khusus profesional?" ucap jintsuu yang heran melihat debut kuroko

'wow kuroko kamu hebat dan berhasil melakukannya' batin fubuki yang kini tersenyum miris melihat teman masa kecilnya sudah berkembang dari dulu

"dia seperti kapal petarung khusus yang sangat hebat poi" ucap yuudachi yang nampak takjub ketika melihat aksi kuroko

"ditambah dia bisa mengontrol dan menambah kecepatan serta berhenti mendadak seperti itu. aku sangat kagum dia berada satu kelas dengan kita"ucap kisaragi yang takjub melihat aksi kuroko (bentuk kisaragi sama di canon)

"kau benar kisaragi-chan"

"tapi kalian belum tahu kan kisah kuroko dan bagaimana nasibnya?"tanya fubuki yang nampak murung

"iya kami belum tahu kisah masa lalu kuroko dan nasibnyafubuki-chan?"

"seperti yang kalian tahu dia adalah orang yang selalu berjuang,bekerja keras,rendah hati, dan juga memiliki ketegasan .tapi ada satu ketika yang menyebabkan kuroko pernah sedih atau menangis"

"memang apa yang membuat kuroko-kun menangis?"

"dia selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, ditambah kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah memberi kasih sayang kepada kuroko,kecuali nee-sannya sendiri yang diberi kasih kakaknya sangat menyayangi kuroko sampai dia rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan adiknya sendiri. bahkan aku pernah mendapat kabar dari haguro ketika masih kecil kalau adiknya yang bernama kuroko sedang mengalami penyakit " ucap fubuki diikuti dengan air mata yang berlinang di sekitar wajah imutnya

"memang penyakit apa yang diderita kuroko"

"penyakit minum susu di payudara. aku tahu ini sangat memalukan untuk dikatakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah kenyataan yang diderita kuroko"sambung fubuki

"oh ya aku pernah dengar kalau nggak salah seorang cewek yang masuk ke distrik naval ini menjadi kapal torpedo skuadron 4 kalau nggak salah namanya haguro-san" ucap mutsuki sambil mendongakkan dagunya dan mengingat isu atau gosip yang pernah dia terima sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu

"iya. dia itu adalah onee-sannya kuroko tetsuya."ucap fubuki dengan nada yang begitu sedih

"heeeeeeeeee."semua sangat shok bahkan sangat kaget bahwa haguro-sensei adalah onee-sannya kuroko tetsuya

"kamu tahu itu darimana fubuki-chan bahwa kuroko-kun tidak pernah disayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya selain onee-sannya,poi?" ucap yuudachi yang mulai cemas

"aku mengetahui itu ketika aku belum pindah ke sekolah ini. itu terjadi ketika aku habis berbelanja untuk keperluanku sendiri. tanpa kusadari ada sesosok cowok yang ditampar oleh ayahnya dan diusir oleh ibunya. dia adalah teman masa kecilku itu. dia berlari terus tanpa henti menuju taman tanpa henti. bahkan aku melihat onee-san kuroko berlari dan sangat khawatir terhadap adiknya. dan dia melihatku diluar dan bertanya"adikku berlari kemana,apa kamu tahu?" maka aku menjawab "iya dia berlari menuju taman disana"

"lalu apa kuroko berhasil ditemukan?"

"iya. kuroko berhasil ditemukan oleh onee-sannya dan bantuan dariku dan aku terkejut apa yang aku lihat bahwa kuroko bersembunyi di bawah seluncuran ditaman hanya menggunakan baju kemeja dan celana pendek ketika itu sambil terus menangis dan onee-sannya mendekapkan wajah kuroko ke dadanya agar kuroko menangis sepuasnya. dan aku sendiri sangat marah ketika melihat kuroko diperlakukan tidak adil kecuali kakaknya sendiri "ucap fubuki yang mengenang masa lalu kuroko

"lalu kamu mengetahui penyakit kuroko itu darimana,poi?"tanya yuudachi dengan bahasa khasnya yakni poi

"kabar penyakit kuroko itu baru aku ketahui sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang yang menceritakan penyakit itu adalah kakaknya kuroko. ketika aku mendengar bahwa kuroko tidak pernah disapih oleh ibunya yang membuat hatiku dan haguro tersayat. bahkan ketika haguro mau pergi kesini dia sangat cemas dan khawatir bagaimana keadaan adiknya jika dia pergi ke distrik naval"

"lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya?"

"orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena alasan yang tidak jelas. dan aku pernah mendapatkan suatu berita ketika aku masih disana"

"kabar apa itu fubuki-chan?"

"kabar buruk yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya kuroko dan haguro. disana dikabarkan bahwa ada dua orang yang sudah berumur 40 dan 38 tahun meninggal dunia disebabkan ketidak hati-hatian seorang pengemudi truk yang menabrak dua orang didalam mobil sedan. hal itu membuat onee-san kuroko menangis dengan kuat sampai adiknya memeluk onee-sannya agar dia tidak menangis lagi"

"setelah kepergian orang tuanya, kuroko dan haguro-san menghabiskan waktu untuk selalu bercanda,tertawa,bahkan bertengkar kecil seperti adik dan kakak."

"lalu kenapa kamu bisa berteman dengan kuroko tetsuya?"

"itu karena aku merasakan nasib yang sama. aku juga dicampakkan oleh orang tuaku bahkan aku tinggal sendirian di salah satu rumah yang bersebelahan dengan kuroko. dan kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya?itu karena dia memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda dengan laki-laki yang lain bahkan dia sangat menyayangiku"

"kenapa?"tanya jintsuu

"itu karena aku ingin menawarkan aku ingin tinggal di rumah mereka,dan mereka berdua membolehkan aku tinggal disana. dan aku mendapatkan keluarga yang aku cintai walau sesaat"

"sesaat?bukannya kamu sangat bahagia dengan kuroko-kun?fubuki-chan" tanya mutsuki

"memang senang karena aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. tapi aku mendapatkan surat bahwa haguro-san harus pindah kerja di salah satu tempat militer. yaitu disini di distrik naval"

"lalu kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke distrik naval?"tanya kisaragi

"itu terjadi dua bulan setelah kami berpisah. aku berjanji kepadanya bahwa kenangan dan moment bersama aku dan haguro-san juga dengan kuroko-kun tidak akan pernah aku lupakan"

"aku juga akan membantu kuroko disaat dia senang,sedih,susah,mudah,sulit,suka, dan duka. aku akan membantunya semampuku dengan diriku yang seperti ini. tak peduli dia seperti apa walau dia memiliki penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan"

semua teman fubuki juga ikut sedih dan kasihan dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap kuroko yang memikul penderitaan baik teman masa kecilnya maupun onee-sannya sendiri dengan seorang diri suasana mulai hening ketika fubuki habis membicarakan kisah masa lalu. dan dia mengganti topik

"hari ini disaat seperti ini, aku akan membantu kuroko disaat dia senang,sedih,mudah,sulit,suka maupun duka. itulah janjiku. aku nggak akan menariknya sedikitpun."

"berjuanglah fubuki-chan kami semua akan membantumu"

"aku juga poi"

"aku juga"

"aku juga"

"berjuanglah fubuki-san kami semua akan membantu kalian bertiga"

"minna-san...terimakasih"

setelah itu peluit ditiupkan bahwa latihannya sudah selesai. hal itu membuat pelatihnya yang bernama tonoo-san bangga

"wah kamu keren banget kuroko, bisa melakukan hal extrem seperti itu"

"nggak juga kok.. ummm"

"ada apa kuroko-kun?"

"maaf aku belum tahu nama kamu?"ucap kuroko dengan wajah tersipu-sipu

"namaku adalah tonoo. jadi kamu adalah kuroko tetsuya murid pindahan itu ya?"

"iya. bagaimana kamu mengetahuinya?"

"aku mendengar gosip dan berita dari nagato-san bahwa ada seorang cowok yang akan bersekolah di sini. dan aku sangat kaget bahwa seorang cowok akan bersekolah disini"

"begitu ya"

"iya. sampai jumpa lagi kuroko-kun"

"mereka tampak akrab iyakan,fubuki-chan yuudachi-chan?''

"iya dia memang memiliki sikap lembut seperti itu"

"apalagi dia adalah kapal penghancur khusus yang sama dengan kamu fubuki-chan. poi"

setelah itu datanglah cahaya terang yang berada di langit yang membuat mereka heran sekaligus takut. apalagi kelihatan bahwa cahaya itu pergi menuju salah satu cowok yang berambut biru jabrik sehingga membuat semua memperingatkan agar kuroko lari dari sana termasuk fubuki

"hei itu cahaya apasih kok terang banget?"

"semuanya CEPAT LARI DARI SINI"ucap fubuki dengan suara keras

"kuroko cepat lari dari situ"ucap pelatihnya

namun terlambat cahaya itu mengenai kuroko dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup itu mereka semua panik melihat apa yang terjadi pada kuroko

dhuar

terjadilah ledakan yang sangat menyilaukan yang menyebabkan cahaya aneh itu menabrak kuroko

"KUROKOOO-KUUUUUUN"teriak fubuki yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sudah kehilangan teman masa kecilnya walau sehari dengan air mata kesedihan. begitu juga dengan yang lain yang nampak ikut menangis karena merasakan penderitaan dimana teman masa kecil fubuki telah meninggal ditelan cahaya terang

" huaaaaaaa. kuroko-kun...kuroko-kuun"ucap fubuki yang berlari menuju tempat kuroko berada. namun dicegat oleh mutsuki dan yuudachi yang ikut sedih

"sudahlah fubuki-chan. terima saja apa yang ada"ucap mutsuki

 **mindscape on**

"dimana aku. apa aku sudah mati"ucap kuroko dengan heran

"kamu belum mati anak muda"

"siapa yang berbicara denganku?"tanya kuroko

"kami semua anak muda"

lalu muncullah raksasa yang gagah berani dihadapan kuroko (seperti hikaru bertemu dengan semua ultraman di film ultraman ginga the movie)

"kalian semua siapa?"

"kami adalah ultraman. pelindung galaksi,penjaga perdamaian,dan penghancur kejahatan"ucap ultraman mebius

"ini dimana?"

"ini di alam bawah sadarmu. kuroko tetsuya"

"darimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"aku mengetahuinya dari bumi itu"

"apa aku sudah mati?"

"kamu belum mati. kamu masih hidup. dan kamu adalah salah satu orang yang kami pilih untuk menjadi ultraman"

"ultraman. maksud kalian,kalian adalah ultraman yang ada di film-film itu?"

"ya. itu adalah ultraman yang berada di planet terjauh yang bernama M78"

"hei anak muda. apa yang kamu inginkan dari kami?"ucap ultraman zero

"aku ingin kekuatan untuk melindungi keluarga. bukan hanya keluarga tapi bumi ini ingin aku lindungi"ucap kuroko dengan nada yang mantap

"baiklah kalau begitu. terimalah ini"ucap salah satu ultraman yang badannya merah,perak dan kuning disetiap sisinya

"ini apa. etto..."

"namaku ultraman mebius yang kamu pegang adalah mebius plug (aku nggak tahu nama alat berubah ultraman) yang mana akan membuatmu berubah menjadi raksasa seperti aku" seketika alat berubah ultraman itu tiba-tiba berada di tangan kanan kuroko

"begitu ya. terima kasih semuanya"

"etto... apa aku bisa kembali keduniaku?"

"tentu saja kamu bisa kembali keduniamu. aku yakin mereka semua menunggumu"ucap ultraman dyna dengan nada yang penuh semangat

"begitu ya. terimakasih semuanya"

"pergilah temui keluargamu itu" ucap ultraman nexus

 **mindscape off**

setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama,cahaya yang ada pada semua ultraman membalikkan kuroko kedunia asalnya akibat cahaya itu menimpa kuroko berpisah dengan ultraman, cahaya ultraman itu muncul seketika didalam lautan yang bersinar terang bagaikan matahari yang sedang terbit di ufuk timur yang membuat semua teman kuroko menganga ditambah mata temannya kuroko membulat sempurna apa yang mereka lihat sungguh tidak percaya. cahaya itu menyelimuti kuroko dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya itu membuat seluruh temannya terkejut yang menyangka kuroko sudah mati tapi ia masih hidup karena ada cahaya terang menyelimutinya. setelah cahaya terang itu memudar, tiba-tiba kuroko tidak sadarkan diri dan dia dibantu oleh teman-temannya

"kuroko-kun kuroko-kun. kumohon bangunlah"ucap fubuki dengan teriakan melengking khas perempuan yang mengguncang badan kuroko agar sadar. namun apa yang dilakukan fubuki nampak sia-sia karena kuroko tak kunjung bangun

"daripada memikirkan hal lain kita bawa saja dulu kuroko-kun ke kamar kita,fubuki-chan" ujar mutsuki kepada fubuki. dan dibalas anggukan oleh fubuki dan membawa kuroko keruangannya

"kamu benar mutsuki-chan, ayo kita bawa dia ke dalam kamar"

setelah bangun dari kepingsanannya yang selama 2 hari itu, kuroko membulatkan matanya secara perlahan, ia melihat sekeliling dan dia melihat ada fubuki,mutsuki,dan yuudachi berada di samping kuroko

"WAAAAAAAAAA"kuroko teriak dengan keras dan itu sukses membuat temannya bangun temannya bangun kuroko melihat mereka dengan tatapan tenang dengan senyum dan itu berkebalikan dengan teman masa kecilnya yang bernama fubuki. dia melihat kuroko dengan tatapan sedih yang membuat dia ingin menangis

 **grep**

tanpa kuroko sadari, fubuki memeluk kuroko dengan wajah yang masih berlinang air mata. hal itu membuat teman fubuki yang lain merasa senang ditambah rasa kebahagiaan yang cukup mendalam

"fubuki-chan. kamu kenapa?"karena melihat temannya yang masih memeluknya

"aku senang kamu baik-baik saja kuroko-kun. aku pikir kamu sudah mati" ucap fubuki yang masih memeluk kuroko karena dia tidak mau menerima kuroko mati

"aku nggak akan mati semudah itu fubuki-chan"

" fubuki-chan. aku ada dimana?"tanya kuroko karena dia berada di suatu kamar yang sangat asing

"kamu berada di kamar tidurku, karena kamu pingsan di tempat latihan akibat terkena sebuah cahaya itu"

'kalau nggak salah cahaya itukan cahaya yang mana aku pernah bertemu dengan para raksasa'inner kuroko

"oh ya fubuki. aku pingsan sudah berapa lama?"

"kamu pingsan sudah selama 2 hari dan dokter yang berada disini mengatakan tidak ada kerusakan atau gejala apapun yang mengenai kamu kuroko-kun" yang menjawab bukan fubuki tapi mutsuki yang menjawab

"begitu ya"

kruyuk...

tiba-tiba muncul bunyi yang berasal dari perut kuroko. dan itu membuat kuroko malu karena perutnya tidak bisa dikompromi itu cukup wajar karena sudah 2 hari 2 malam dia tidak makan akibat insiden tersebut. lalu temannya malah tersenyum mendengarnya

"kamu lapar ya kuroko? ayo, kita ke tempat yang bisa kita makan bersama" ujar fubuki dengan tersenyum diwajahnya

"iya"ucap kuroko yang membalas senyuman fubuki

ketika tiba di kedai dekat dengan asrama tempat fubuki,disana ada acara perayaan penyambutan dari seluruh gadis armada termasuk kakaknya juga mutsu,nagato sebagai kapal sekretaris

"KUROKO SELAMAT DATANG DI DISTRIK NAVAL"ucap mereka serempak atas kedatangan kuroko

"terima kasih semuanya"balas kuroko

tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek yang tingginya sama seperti nagato,dan memiliki dada yang cukup besar dan memakai pakaian guru dia adalah haguro yang mana dia adalah kakak kandung kuroko

"kuroko... kamu sungguh kuroko?" sambil mengelus wajah kuroko

"kamu siapa?" tanya kuroko dengan bingung karena belum tahu siapa perempuan ini yang berada didepannya ini. padahal dilihat itu adalah onee-chan kuroko sendiri (oiii...itu kakak kandung loe kampret)

"aku adalah haguro. dan kamu pasti ingat inikan?"sambil mengeluarkan smartphone pemberian kuroko pada saat akan berpisah dengan kakaknya. dan membuat mata kuroko membulat sempurna sebab hp yang dipegang oleh haguro adalah hp yang diberikan kuroko agar dia selalu mengingat kuroko

 _ **flashback on**_

 _"onee-san tunggu sebentar"_ kuroko berlari menuju nee-sannya

 _"ada apa kuroko-kun"_ tanya haguro yang mengacak-acak rambut kuroko

 _"ini onee-san. bawalah ini"_ sambil mengeluarkan hadiah yang berupa smartphone yang membuat haguro kaget,senang, dan ingin menangis sambil menutup mulutnya karena adiknya selalu perhatian terhadap kakaknya

 _"kenapa otouto memberikan ini kepada kakak?"_ tanya haguro yang mengeluarkan air mata yang menyentuh wajah imutnya

 _"aku memberikan ini karena aku ingin onee-chan selalu mengingatku dan apalagi onee-chan sangat ingin memilikinya karena aku selalu memperhatikan onee-san yang ingin memiliki smartphone ini. jadi aku membelinya karena aku bekerja keras serta aku membelinya dua yang satu untukku dan satunya lagi untuk nee-chan"_ ujar kuroko sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya

 _"terima kasih hiks... kuroko-kun.. hiks.. aku hiks tidak akan hiks pernah melupakan mu hiks"_ ucap haguro sambil menangis terharu apa yang diberikan kuroko sambil terus mengusap air mata yang masih berlinang diwajahnya

 _"oh ya aku berikan nomor ini nee-chan untuk jaga-jaga"_

 _"terima kasih kuroko. aku nggak akan pernah melupakanmu"_

 _ **flashback off**_

setelah mengingat kejadian itu kuroko langsung meneteskan airmata dimana dia sudah mulai mengingat kenangan lamanya bahkan hadiah kenangan ketika dia berpisah dengan kakaknya

"jadi kamu adalah haguro... nee-chan"ucap kuroko yang mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan

"iya kuroko. aku adalah nee-chan kamu ketika sudah lama berpisah"sambil merentangkan ingin memeluk otouto

"o...onee-chan. nee-chaaaaan"teriak kuroko sambil berlari menuju haguro dan memeluk haguro dengan wajah yang menangis bahagia karena dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya setelah 3 atau 4 tahun.

"sudah besar... tapi kamu selalu cengeng ya"ucap haguro dengan nada yang meledek ditambah air mata kebahagiaan akan pertemuan terhadap adik tercintanya

"ya mau gimana lagi ... aku selalu kesepian karena..hiks ... onee-chan nggak ketika aku naik kelas...hiks... di kota nggak ada yang menyambut ucapan selamat karena nee-chan nggak ada" ucap kuroko yang masih menangis dan memeluk kakaknya

"iya-iya. maafin nee-chan ya karena nee-chan harus mengajar disini apalagi diwaktu libur nee-chan juga harus kerja untuk melatih mereka semua yang berada di kelas lain"ucap haguro yang memasang raut wajah sedih atas permintaan maaf kepada adiknya yang ia cintai. akibat mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu kuroko berkata

"nggak apa-apa kok nee-chan. aku paham apa yang terjadi sama nee-chan. jadi itu bisa aku maklumi apalagi nee-chan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kehidupan nee-chan juga aku jadi aku nggak marah sama nee-chan kok"

"be-benarkah kamu nggak marah sama nee-chan?"

"benar kok nee-chan. aku sayang nee-chan"ujar kuroko yang memegang bahu kakaknya

"aku juga sayang sama kamu kuroko-kun"ucap haguro yang kini memeluk kuroko karena dia sangat senang memiliki adik kandung yang sangat perhatian kepadanya

'ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup membuatku hangat apalagi haguro-san punya otouto yang sangat perhatian kepadanya' pikir mereka semua

"waah...ketika adiknya tiba..malah bermesraan..dan menganggap dunia milik mereka berdua"ucap ashigara yang meledek haguro dan kuroko. sehingga dua orang itu nampak memerah hebat mendengar ledekan dari ashigara

"oh ya nee-chan mereka yang berada di belakang nee-chan siapa?"tunjuk kuroko kepada teman haguro yang membuat haguro kaget namun berubah menjadi senyuman

"oh itu. mereka adalah teman nee-chan ketika nee-chan dipindahkan tugas ke sini. mereka adalah nagato,mutsu yang sebagai kapal sekretaris,lalu oodama yang bertugas sebagai kapal koordinator, tenryuu sebagai kapal penghancur berat ,dan kaga juga anggotanya adalah kapal induk divisi 1,dan juga yamato adalah kapal penghancur kelas berat"

"heee. mohon kerja samanya semuanya" ucap kuroko sambil hormat kepada mereka semuanya

'i-imutnya' batin mereka yang melihat wajah imut kuroko yang membuat wajah mereka memerah seperti tomat

"oh ya nanti kamu tidur dimana kuroko?"tanya haguro

"etto mungkin aku akan tidur di dekat lorong nee-chan apalagi aku kan nggak mau berbuat yang macam-macam sama semua yang ada disini apalagi disini kebanyakan perempuan"ujar kuroko dengan jujur. semua yang mendengar itupun tahu akan sifat dari kuroko termasuk tim fubuki sendiri karena fubuki sudah menceritakan kisah kuroko yang sangat menyakitkan

"gimana kalau kamu tidurnya barengan sama teman masa kecilmu juga teman-temannya" ucap haguro yang membuat semuanya kaget kecuali fubuki,yuudachi,dan mutsuki yang nampak senang karena akan ada seorang cowok yang akan tidur dikamar mereka. sementara bagi perempuan yang lain malah kelihatan iri

'wah dapat restu langsung dari onee-san kuroko. senangnya' batin fubuki yang kini nampak kesenangan

'padahal aku ingin tidur bersama dengan adiknya haguro' batin nista yang berasal dari mutsu dan nagato dan juga jangan lupakan juga batin nista dari kaga dan juga kelompoknya

"aaaaaareeeeeeee"teriak histeris kuroko

"nggak usah kaget kuroko. aku akan meminta izin kepada teman satu angkatan dengan nee-chan"ucap haguro dengan watados sementara si fubuki harus memasang wajah yang kaget dicampur dengan kesenangan dengan wajah yang merona hebat mendengar pernyataan dari kakaknya kuroko yang mana kuroko bakal tidur dengan mereka bertiga lagi

'ok sekarang ini lebih parah. apakah kami-sama sedang menghukumku atau sedang memberikan aku nikmat dimana aku tidur bareng dengan fubuki dan kawan-kawannya?' batin nista kuroko

TBC

 **haaaaahh capeknya buat chapter 1 ini bahkan harus mencari referensi juga alur dari cerita ini. mungkin hanya ini dulu chapter yang aku buat. oh ya jangan lupa juga kasih ane saran dan kritik biar ane makin semangat buat chapter 2 nantinya dan juga di chapter selanjutnya akan ada keseruan nantinya dimana kuroko bertarung dengan monster merepotkan apalagi disana kuroko akan menampakkan kekuatan ultraman ketika dia menceritakan kejadian di mana dia telah ditunjuk sebagai penyelamat bumi selanjutnya. selanjutnya di chapter 2: pertempuran melawan kapal laut bawah dan munculnya monster raksasa. baiklah sampai jumpa semuanya**


	2. battle abyssal and emergence a monster

selamat sore bro, maaf aku telat mengupdate chapter 2 dikarenakan mencari bahan dan alur cerita yang sesuai dengan chapter ini. dan maaf juga ane nggak tahu monster yang dilawan kuroko apa nanti

baiklah mari kita lihat beberapa review dari semua para reader yang membaca ffn ini

 **Z46**

 **Kuroko jadi kantai yah author setauku kantai itu cewek doang tetapi kenapa kuroko jadi kantai cuman dia laki laki sendiri itu jadinya aneh coba nanti di jelasin aja kenapa kuroko bisa jadi kantai yah di chapter selanjutnya yah cepet cepet update yah**

jawab : lihat sinopsisnya gan. soalnya kuroko sudah nggak tahan dengan kota tempat dia tinggal makanya dia pindah ke distrik naval tempat kakaknya berada dan lihat di cerita fubuki menceritakan masa lalunya

 **Farhan Nugraha**

 **Nama alat nya mebius brace gan**

jawab: terimakasih saran dan kritikannya gan

 **Hood**

 **Bisakah author memasukan kapal amerika ?**

jawab : bisa itu ketika mau mencapai chapter terakhir dimana kuroko akan melawan great king

 **GENO BERSERK**

 **Bilang ke fubuki jangan pernah pergi ke america atau pun bertemu dengan kanmusu america**

jawab : akan diusahakan gan

opening: song 4 u - tales of xillia 2

 **fix sound first**  
(scene menampilkan judul diatas)

 **fix sound second**  
(lalu scene diganti dengan memperlihatkan wajah kuroko secara perlahan-lahan)

 **mata ashita ne tte**

 **yoku kangaetenakute**

 **egao de iita sono sugu ato**  
(lalu scene berganti dengan wajah kuroko menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup poninya dan kamera bergeser dari kanan ke kiri dimana backgroundnya berisi masa lalu kelam kuroko ketika dia berada di kotanya)

 **mata ashita na tte**

 **ieru kimi ga**

 **ite kureru tte kizuku**  
(lalu wajah kuroko diganti dengan memperlihatkan wajah fubuki yang nampak sedih dan lalu scene diganti dengan memperlihatkan anggota fubuki serta wajah haguro nampak sedih yang melihat kuroko)

 **moshi mo ne jibun ga**

 **jibun no koto wo**

 **utagatte shimatta nara**  
(lalu scene diganti dengan kuroko yang berlatar belakang yang sangat gelap. dan nampak menutup semua wajahnya dengan menekuk seluruh badannya)

 **sono shunkan ni hora**

 **tsuki mo taiyou mo kagayakenai ne**  
(scene diganti lagi dimana haguro sangat terpukul melihat adiknya yang sangat sendirian dan mengeluarkan airmatanya )

 **nobashita kono te wa**  
(semua anggota distrik naval berjalan menuju ke arah kuroko yang nampak menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya )

 **hikari no mukou ni**

 **negatteru mirai ga**

 **aru kara**  
(dan menepuk bahu kuroko sehingga kuroko menengadah kedepan dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kaget sekaligus senang)

 **kikoeteru kanjiteru**  
(lalu scene diganti dengan latar belakang distrik naval)

 **naita mama de kimi no mama de**

 **soko de sou shite tsutaeru**  
(lalu scene bergeser dari kanan ke kiri yang memperlihatkan semua anggota distrik naval yang menatap kuroko dengan senyum hangat sehingga kuroko menampilkan senyum hangatnya itu)

 **todoku kara hibiku kara**  
(lalu scene memperlihatkan anggota big seven, dan anggota tenryuu)

 **boku wa boku no mama de kimi no**

 **kanashimi goto dakishimeru yo**  
(lalu scene berganti dimana semua anggota distrik naval dan semua anggota big seven mengecek senjata meriam mereka dan menatap lurus kedepan. lalu scene diganti memperlihatkan wajah great king)

 **2 u, yeah**  
(lalu scene berganti dimana fubuki beserta anggota seluruh distrik naval bergerak liar diatas air dan menembak kapal laut dalam beserta kuroko yang menembak dengan liar diatas air)

 **shinjiteru shinjirareteru**  
(lalu scene berganti dimana anggota big seven menembak liar diatas air bersama anggota tenryuu. lalu scene diganti yang memperlihatkan gerakan slow motion yang mana memperlihatkan wajah menggeram tenryuu beserta salah satu anggota big seven)

 **4 u, yeah**  
(lalu scene diganti dimana kuroko menggunakan mebius bracenya dan langsung menuju great king lalu scene diganti lagi dimana kuroko berusaha menebas great king dengan light saber )

 **sora datte toberu ki ga suru**

 **tada hitori kimi no tame nara**  
(lalu scene diganti dimana kuroko berdiri didepan tebing dengan hembusan angin dan diikuti setelahnya oleh fubuki. lalu scene berganti lagi dimana kuroko tersenyum dan melihat kebelakang dan memperlihatkan dimana seluruh anggota big seven, anggota tenryuu, dan seluruh anggota distrik naval tersenyum kearahnya)

musik end

chapter 2 : pertempuran melawan abyssal dan munculnya monster raksasa

keesokan harinya

dipagi hari yang buta nampaklah orang yang sedang berlari menggunakan bola basket dia berlari maraton sebanyak 20 kali keliling lapangan ya dia adalah kuroko tetsuya sang aktor utama dalam cerita. dia berlari dengan semangat sampai kakaknya dan juga teman fubuki juga fubuki melihat kuroko yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan senyum yang selesai lari maraton kakak kuroko, teman baru kuroko dan teman masa kecilnya datang menghampirinya

"bagaimana keadaanmu,kuroko-kun"tanya haguro yang perhatian kepada adik kandungnya

"aku nggak apa-apa nee-chan."ucap kuroko

"oh ya kuroko perkenalkan namaku mutsuki dan terimalah makanan ini. karena kamu belum makan"ucap mutsuki yang menyodorkan beberapa makanan kearah kuroko

"arigatou. mutsuki-chan"ucap kuroko yang menerima dan memakan makanan pemberian dari mutsuki yang satu kamar dengannya

"oh ya kuroko namaku yuudachi. poi"ucapnya di akhir kalimat

'dia nggak ada bedanya dengan midorima'batin kuroko sweetdrop yang mana kuroko mendengar perkenalan yuudachi dan berkata poi diakhir kalimatnya apalagi perkataannya sama persis dengan teman yang satu sekolah dengannya

"sa-salam kenal" ucap kuroko dengan senyum canggung

 **sementara ditempat lain**

haacchin

"oi midorima omae daijoubu desu ka?"

"aku nggak apa-apa dan sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku"ucap midorima yang menggaruk hidungnya

 **kembali ke distrik naval**

"oh ya kuroko-kun, tidur kamu nyenyak nggak kemarin?" tanya haguro

"nyenyak nee-chan"ucap kuroko'malahan lebih nyenyak ketika fubuki dan kawannya tidur didekatku. woi kenapa aku malah nista gini sih sambil mikirin yang nggak-nggak'batin kuroko yang kini berpikirinan nista namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat rona merah di wajahnya itu

"pasti nyenyak banget tuh jika ada fubuki apalagi teman-temannya yang bisa membuatmu  
nyenyak tidurnya"goda haguro yang berhasil membuat wajah kuroko memerah seperti tomat begitupun juga dengan 3 orang yang tidur seranjang temannya yang merona mendengar perkataan dari haguro dan jangan lupakan jika tebakannya 100% tepat

"u~urusai onee-chan. kan aku nggak melakukan hal yang nggak-nggak kepada fubuki-chan dan teman-temannya"

"bisa jadi kamu akan melakukannya ketika tidak ada pengawasan dari nee-chan dan kamu langsung menerkam mereka"goda haguro kepada kuroko sehingga wajah kuroko kembali memerah

"mana ada seperti itu nee-chan dan lagi kamus dari mana nee-chan dapat kata-kata itu" dengus kuroko

"dari kamus tak diketahui namanya" ucap haguro dengan watados sementara kuroko langsung sweetdrop 'ini nee-chanku kok jadi nista gini ya?oh kami-sama apa ini hukumanmu untukku atau kenikmatan untukku' batin kuroko yang mulai ooc

 **blush**

sementara fubuki yang mendengar pernyataan dari haguro malah merona hebat juga mutsuki juga yuudachi mereka juga merona hebat bahkan terlihat seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang siap santap  
'ara~ara ternyata mereka bertiga menyukai kuroko-kun ya?"batin haguro dengan senyum simpul

 **nguuuuung nguuuuuuung nguuuung**

seketika terdengar alarm yang sangat keras yang mengganggu acara reuni keluarga yang sangat berharga. dan terdengarlah suara cewek yang mengomando untuk pertempuran

" _ **kepada seluruh armada bersiaplah dalam posisi bertempur diulangi kepada seluruh armada bersiaplah dalam posisi bertempur**_ "

"itu siapa kak yang mengkoordinir"tanya kuroko

"oh itu adalah oodama dia adalah orang koordinator dalam pertarungan" ucap haguro

"wow. dia seperti radar"

"emang dia radar kok"ucap haguro dengan tampang watados

setelah itu mereka tiba di dalam markas distrik naval yang berjumlah 24 orang termasuk kuroko yang berbaris hari ini. karena dia merupakan anggota baru tim torpedo squadron 3

"yap seperti kalian ketahui hari ini telah datang kapal laut dalam di bagian laut selatan dan tak hanya itu disana juga telah muncul salah satu monster ukuran raksasa yang bersama kapal laut dalam "ucap nagato

"dan dari data yang kami dapat monster itu memiliki tangan seperti kepiting dan bewarna kuning kehitaman dan namanya adalah zetton"sambung mutsu

"untuk itu yang akan pergi kesana adalah fubuki,mutsuki,yuudachi,kuroko,jintsuu,naka,dan sendai selaku anggota torpedo squadron 3. hanya itu yang aku sampaikan sekarang pergilah. dan untuk kuroko arena tempat kamu meluncur nanti sangat khusus jadi tolong ikuti aku"ucap nagato

"baik"balas mereka. sementara bagi anggota torpedo skuadron 3 nampak senang sekali yang berisikan mutsuki,yuudachi,fubuki,sendai,jintsuu, dan naka karena mereka bisa pergi bertempur dengan kuroko sementara bagi yang lain mereka nampak iri karena mereka tidak bisa pergi bertempur dengan kuroko apalagi itu adalah rencana dari nagato sendiri. ya mana bisa komplain

setelah itu seluruh anggota torpedo squadron 3 berangkat dan menunggu teman kuroko tiba. sementara itu si kuroko mengikuti mutsu dan nagato ketempat khusus yang bisa dia meluncur dengan cepat. dan tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di salah satu tempat dan berukuran seperti tempat pemanggilan zord sonic striker power ranger operation overdrive

"ini dimana nagato-san?"

"ini adalah tempat kamu bakal meluncur cepat. dan dari data yang aku dapat kamu adalah kapal penghancur tipe cepat dan kapal penghancur tipe khusus juga kamu adalah anggota torpedo skuadron 3"ucap nagato

"sekedar tambahan kamu jangan lupa bahwa monster itu adalah monster yang akan menyerang distrik naval apalagi dia punya kekuatan yang bisa membuat kita menjadi kapal laut dalam"tambah mutsu yang mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang bewarna biru yang bisa mengartikan sangat mengerikan

"terus gimana kita mencegahnya?"tanya kuroko dengan tatapan polos sehingga 2 prang yang sebagai pengatur rencana malah merona karena melihat wajah kuroko yang tterkesan 'kawaii banget'

"kamu hanya menghancurkan monster raksasa itu saja, sisanya akan menghancurkan kapal laut dalam"balas mutsu

"etto.. boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"apa itu kuroko-kun"

mungkin inilah yang bakal membuat kuroko bakal malu nantinya. memanggil mereka dengan sebutan nee-san. oh ya ampun pasti mereka akan menjitak kepalaku

"etto.. bolehkah aku memanggil kalian berdua atau seluruh di distrik naval ini dengan sebutan nee-chan"tanya kuroko

 **blushh**

dan tampaklah kali ini 2 perempuan itu mulai merona hebat karena baru pertama kali mereka disebut dengan panggilan onee-san dari adiknya haguro

"nggak boleh ya aku memanggil kalian dengan sebutan nee-san?"

"ti-tidak bukan nggak boleh. ka-kami sangat senang kamu memanggil kami dengan sebutan nee-san"ucap mutsu dengan gagap

"sa~ce-cepatlah kamu pergi kuroko. teman-teman kamu pa-pasti se-sedang menunggumu" ucap nagato dengan gagap

"ba-baik"

sementara itu diluar yuudachi nampak bosan menunggu kuroko yang nggak nongol-nongol cukup simpel... karena kuroko dibawa ke arena meluncur khusus miliknya sendiri

"aduhhh. berapa lama lagi kita bakal menunggu kuroko-kun,poi" tanya yuudachi yang nampak kelihatan bosan

"aku rasa sebentar lagi jadi bersabarlah"ucap fubuki yang mendengar ucapan yuudachi yang sangat bosan menunggu kuroko

 **trank clang wuossh**

yap dan benar saja gerbang seukuran tempat pemanggilan zord power ranger operation overdrive tipe speed muncul disebelah kiri mereka dan terdengar bunyi kuroko disana

"kapal penghancur cepat dan penghancur tipe khusus, kuroko tetsuya, siap berangkat"

 **nguuuuuuung duosh**

dan terdengarlah bunyi jet dari dalam sana dan menampakkan kuroko yang berpakaian tempur seperti meriam tembus baja,torpedo type-3,dan jam tangan radar,ditambah kecepatannya bagaikan mobil f1 yang ditambah dengan dorongan jet (itu cepat sekali)

"maaf menunggu lama"

"osoiyo, kuroko-kun"ucap fubuki

"gomen, soalnya aku harus pergi ke tempat peluncur "ucap kuroko yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hmph. ya sudah aku maafin tapi jangan telat lagi lho"ngambek fubuki

"iya-iya aku nggak bakal telat lagi,fubuki-chan"

"oh ya fubuki-chan"

"ada apa kuroko-kun?"tanya fubuki

"maafkan atas perkataan dari nee-sanku ya. aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf mengenai itu" ucap kuroko meminta maaf pada fubuki

" kami memaafkannya"

"memang apa sih yang habis kalian lakukan waktu malam tadi?" tanya sendai

"ohh itu adalah kami tidur semalaman dengan kurok-"akhirnya mulut si yuudachi ditutup dengan tangan si mutsuki "bukan apa-apa kok"ucap mutsuki. sementara anggota skuadron 3 yang lain hanya menatap heran dengan anggota fubuki

setelah lengkap merekapun pergi ke lokasi musuh dan satu lagi yang bikin kuroko bakal panik yaitu menampakkan wujud ultramannya di depan anggota torpedo squadron 3 apalagi dia bertarung diatas air wah sulit banget nih

 **KUROKO POV**

hai semuanya aku kuroko tetsuya kenapa aku baru bisa memperkenalkan diri itu karena authornya kelupaan untuk memperkenalkan diriku di awal chapter. kalau umur jangan tanya lagi aku berbeda jauh umurku dengan nee-sanku yang bernama haguro. umur kami hanya terpaut 6 tahun dan aku punya teman kecil dan imut namanya fubuki,umurnya ya kalian tahu lah hanya terpaut 1 tahun juga.

dan disini aku terlihat panik ya mau bagaimana lagi karena harus menampakkan wujud ultraman mebius di hadapan teman-temanku apalagi teman masa kecilku, pasti ujung-ujungnya merepotkan

akhirnya aku dan temanku tiba disalah satu lokasi dimana monster dan kapal laut dalam berada. disana aku melihat ada 12 orang kapal laut dalam ditambah 1 ekor monster zetton yang dikatakan mutsu

"aduh ternyata ada banyak sekali musuhnya"

"ya mau gimana lagi kuroko-kun memang banyak apalagi monster kecilnya"ucap sendai yang mulai berwajah biru(dibaca:ngeri)

"semuanya..etto..dengarkan mungkin ada yang ingin aku beritahukan" ucapku yang kini mulai ketakutan

"apa itu kuroko-kun"

"mungkin ini akan membuat kalian kaget, kalian tahu cahaya yang mengenaiku semalam sampai aku koma selama 2 hari"tanyaku kepada seluruh anggota torpedo squadron 3 dan dibalas oleh anggukan tim squadron 3

"iya. memang kenapa dengan cahaya itu,poi?"tanya yuudachi

"sebenarnya cahaya yang mengenaiku itu adalah cahaya para raksasa yang dikenal ultraman. dan disana dikatakan aku adalah salah satu orang yang terpilih sebagai ultraman mebius" ucapku yang kini mulai mengeluarkan alat berubahnya di pergelangan tangan

dan dapat dipastikan bahwa semua temanku kaget karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat ultraman di depan mereka. namun kekagetan mereka sudah hilang ketika aku berbicara siapa aku yang sesungguhnya

"tapi ini hanya kita sebagai anggota squadron 3 saja yang boleh tahu maksudku hanya berenam orang saja yang tahu akan hal ini"sambungku karena aku nggak ingin rahasiaku sebagai ultraman mebius terbongkar dengan cepat

"baiklah akan kami jaga rahasiamu kuroko"

"tapi gimana caranya untuk memberitahukan nanti kepada kakakmu kalau kamu ultraman?"

"cepat atau lambat mungkin kakakku bakalan tahu siapa aku jika kalian bisa jaga rahasia ini. apalagi seluruh orang di distrik naval" ucap kuroko

"baiklah jika itu mau kamu kuroko-kun"ucap mutsuki

"arigatou mutsuki-chan"

dan setelah itu akupun melakukan rencana yang diberikan nagato. tak lama kemudian 12 kapal laut dalam datang menyerang kami. akhirnya kamipun bertarung begitupun denganku aku langsung mengeluarkan mebius brace milikku yang berada di lengan kananku dang mengucapkan teriakan dengan keras

"MEBIUS"

akhirnya cahaya besarpun menyelimuti badanku dan terlihat ketika aku berada di bawah nampaklah mutsuki dan kawan-kawan berukuran kecil. akupun nyaris ketakutan ya karena ini perubahan menjadi ultraman yang pertama kali. apalagi ketika aku melihat ke bawah kalau mutsuki,yuudachi,naka,sendai,fubuki,dan jintsuu sudah semakin kecil. akupun semakin merinding melihat ke bawah

"hiiiiiii. tinggi sekali. aku takut jatuh. aku takut jatuh"ucapku yang dalam wujud mebius langsung mau turun karena takut. tapi apa dayaku karena aku telah berubah menjadi raksasa mana bisa aku kembali ke wujud normalku jika waktu tempur sudah selesai

 **KUROKO POV END**

 **NORMAL POV**

akhirnya cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan nampak disana. mereka menutup mata karena cahayanya terlalu terang, namun tak beberapa lama cahaya itu mulai meredup dan menampakkan wujud asli kuroko yang merupakan salah satu ultraman yang dikatakannya tadi. mereka yang berada disana harus menbelalakkan mata mereka karena mereka melihat ukuran raksasa ultraman mebius sendiri. dan membuat mereka sweetdrop adalah ketika ultraman itu menekuk lututnya yang bisa dipastikan jika kuroko takut terhadap ketinggian.

namun rasa takut kuroko hilang melihat ada musuh didepan sana dan kembali berdiri tegak walau masih takut akan perubahannya yang pertama kali bahkan membuat team fubuki semakin sweetdrop adalah ketika mereka berenam melihat kaki kuroko nampak bergoyang karena ketakutan apalagi tingginya 260 meter

akhirnya kuroko yang berubah menjadi ultraman maju melawan monster zetton. serangan pertama dimulai dari kuroko yang mana kuroko memukul zetton dengan tangan kanannya tapi serangan itu berhasil dihindari oleh zetton. zettonpun mengeluarkan cahaya bola di tangannya dan menembakkan ke kuroko tapi serangan itupun berhasil di elak oleh kuroko

 **buak buak**

kuroko memukul zetton dengan serangan tinju penuh yang menyebabkan zetton itu terlempar sejauh beberapa meter, tak sampai disana kuroko pun memukul zetton ke atas sehingga zetton itupun melayang ke atas. lalu diselingi dengan kuroko yang mengikuti zetton yang melayang di udara dan akhirnya dengan kecepatan penuh telah sampai duluan diudara

 **duosh duosh duosh**

 **syut syut syut**

lalu zetton mengeluarkan beam sebanyak 3 kali namun serangan beam itu berhasil dihindari kuroko. akhirnya kuroko mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas beam miliknya

"MEBIUS SHOOT"setelah mengucapkan jurus pamungkas. nampaklah laser yang membelah zetton dan menghancurkannya

lalu anggota skuadron 3 melihat acara pertempuran kuroko yang begitu cepat dan mereka malah membuka mulut lebar-lebar melihat pertempuran yang bisa diartikan terlalu cepat. setelah itu anggota squadron 3 menghancurkan sebanyak 5 kapal laut dalam yang terdiri dari 2 kapal ringan,1 kapal penghancur berat, 2 kapal induk

setelah itu ultraman itu menjadi kecil seperti ukurannya semula (maksudnya tetap dalam wujud ultraman walau ukurannya seperti ukuran manusia )

"fubuki-chan. awas di depanmu"ucap mutsuki yang memberi peringatan kepada fubuki yang masih melihat kuroko menjadi ultraman

tanpa sadar si fubuki melihat ke depan. dan ternyata kapal penghancur kelas berat laut dalam mengeluarkan serangan misil ke fubuki yang membuat fubuki tidak bisa bergerak dan menutup mata sampai-sampai

 **DHUARRRRRRR**

 **"** FUBUKI-CHAN"teriak mutsuki yang melihat rudal mengenai fubuki dan anggota torpedo squadron 3 menutup mulut dengan tangan, mereka nggak percaya kalau rudal itu mengenai fubuki dan mengeluarkan kabut yang sangat tebal

ketika kabut itu mulai menghilang tampaklah fubuki yang masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja dikarenakan ultraman yang merupakan wujud kecilnya menyelamatkannya. teman-teman fubuki mulai kaget tak percaya. fubukipun yang tidak merasakan apa-apa mulai membukanya dan terlihat kalau teman masa kecilnya ini yang merupakan salah satu ultraman penyelamat bumi dan alam semesta berada didepannya

'konnoyaro. berani sekali kau menyakiti teman-temanku bangsat. kali ini kau harus membayarnya' batin kuroko yang masih dalam bentuk ultraman mebius dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat

dan bisa dipastikan ketika fubuki melihat tangan kuroko terkepal erat bisa dikatakan kalau kuroko sedang marah besar jika teman masa kecilnya apalagi keluarganya terluka. dan jika terluka parah maka amukan dari kuroko lebih besar dari amukan yang sekarang ini

'kuroko..apa segitunya kamu mencintai aku dan kami semua'batin fubuki yang memandang kuroko dengan tatapan sendu karena dari kecil hanya kuroko yang selalu menyelamatkannya dalam bahaya termasuk haguro, nee-san kuroko

tak lama kuroko langsung menyerbu kapal laut dalam dengan kecepatan cahaya alias tak kasat mata

 **sriing dhuash**

tak lama kuroko tiba didepan kapal penghancur berat dalam dengan tangan yang terkepal erat diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan dengan sekali serang kapal laut dalam itu terpental dengan sangat jauh. setelah itu kuroko langsung menerjang kapal satunya lagi dengan serangan kedua yakni berupa tendangan dan kapal laut dalam mulai terpental dengan sangat kuat karena tendangan kuroko

 **sementara itu di distrik naval**

kali ini seorang koordinator dan pengatur strategi yang bernama oodama sangat kaget bukan kepalang musuh yang ukuran raksasa telah lenyap dan yang bikin kaget lagi karena fubuki yang telah mengenai rudal malah terselamatkan berkat makhluk raksasa merah dan itu membuat anggota kapal sekretaris malah bingung yakninya mutsu dan nagato yang melihat gerak-gerik dari oodama

"ada apa oodama?"

"i-ini sangat mengejutkan. makhluk raksasa yang bernama zetton telah lenyap akibat serangan dari makhluk yang berwarna merah dan yang bikin aku kaget lagi si fubuki berada dalam kondisi baik-baik-saja dan tidak terluka akibat serangan dari kapal laut dalam karena makhluk merah itu menyelamatkannya" ucap ooyama yang menjelaskan situasi di tempat anggota skuadron 3 berada

seketika mutsu dan nagato membelalakkan mata mereka karena ini adalah info yang sangat mengejutkan tak hanya menghancurkan musuh raksasa tapi juga menyelamatkan fubuki dari marabahaya dan itu adalah prestasi yang sangat membanggakan

 **kembali ke arena pertempuran**

kali ini kuroko yang masih dalam wujud ultraman mebius langsung mengeluarkan pedang dari mebius plug. sehingga keluarlah pedang cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan

'rasakan ini sialan' batin kuroko yang langsung menerjang 2 kapal laut dalam tipe perusak berat

 **jrash jrash**

lalu kurokopun langsung menebas kapal laut dalam. dalam sekali serang yang menyebabkan kapal laut dalam hancur terbelah dua. lalu kuroko lihat disebelahnya lagi ternyata masih ada satu kapal laut dalam yang ingin menyerang kuroko

 **boom syuut jrash jrash**

akhirnya kapal laut dalam itupun menyerang balik dengan rudal miliknya. baru beberapa meter kuroko langsung mengelak dan rudal itupun tenggelam ke dasar laut. tak buang waktu kuroko langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh yang bisa dibilang tak masuk akal sehingga dia (kuroko)berhasil didepan target dan langsung menebas balik musuh itu sehingga musuh tersebut mati tenggelam

 **boom zraaat dhuar dhuar**

lalu 2 kapal laut dalam yang lain memberikan serangan rudal kepada kuroko, namun hal itu bisa dihindari kuroko dengan membelah rudal itu menjadi dua bagian sehingga terjadilah ledakan di sana

sementara 6 orang anggota skuadron 3 yang menatap kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat serangan dari kapal laut dalam bisa dihindari dengan sangat cepat. apalagi mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa kuroko berhasil membunuh kapal laut dalam hanya sekali serang walau dia telah terpilih sebagai salah satu ultraman

"wow. kuroko-kun sangat hebat"ucap mutsuki yang melihat aksi kuroko

"iya dia sangat berpengalaman dalam pertempuran itu"ucap sendai yang setuju

 **skip setelah pertempuran yang dimenangkan oleh kuroko**

setelah bertempur dengan monster raksasa yang bernama zetton dan melawan 12 buah kapal laut dalam fubuki dan kawan-kawan berkumpul untuk menulis dan memberikan laporan pada nagato dan mutsu nantinya karena misi telah sukses. setelah menulis laporan fubuki memandang wujud kuroko yang masih dalam bentuk ultraman mebius

akhirnya fubuki mendekati kuroko dan memeluknya dalam keadaan menangis bercampur bahagia. sementara kuroko yang masih dalam wujud ultramannya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika fubuki mau nangis. dan kuroko akhirnya terkejut ketika fubuki memeluknya dalam senyuman bahagia

"arigatou...kuroko-kun"ucap fubuki yang memeluk kuroko yang masih dalam wujud ultraman dan pelukan fubuki dibalas oleh kuroko yang tersenyum bahagia walau wujudnya ultraman

sementara bagi yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum senang melihat fubuki yang memeluk teman masa kecilnya sendiri yang telah menjadi ultraman mebius

'oooh... indahnya'batin seluruh anggota skuadron 3 yang melihat pemandangan dimana fubuki memeluk kuroko dan kuroko membalas pelukan fubuki

setelah berpelukan akhirnya fubuki melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat kuroko langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya

 **sriiiingg syuut**

akhirnya wujud ultraman itu terselimuti cahaya sehingga fubuki dan seluruh anggota skuadron 3 menutup mata mereka karena cahaya ultraman sangat menyilaukan. setelah cahaya itu mulai meredup fubuki dan yang lainnya membuka mata mereka dan melihat jika kuroko masih berdiri dengan senyuman.

 **bruuk**

tak lama kemudian fubuki melihat kuroko akan jatuh karena kelelahan yang diakibatkan karena perubahan menjadi wujud ultraman yang menghabiskan banyak tenaga. sehingga meyebabkan kuroko akan ambruk. namun kuroko tidak jadi ambruk karena fubuki langsung menangkapnya dan memangkunya walau masih terlihat di wajah kuroko wajah senyuman karena misi selesai

'arigatou kuroko-kun. karena sudah menyelamatkanku' batin fubuki yang nampak tersenyum melihat kuroko

"fubuki-chan apa kuroko-kun baik-baik saja?"tanya mutsuki yang melihat kuroko yang sudah berada dipangkuannya dan diikuti oleh temannya yang berasal dari torpedo skuadron 3

"iya dia nggak apa-apa hanya kelelahan saja"ucap fubuki sehingga semua orang yang berasal dari torpedo skuadron 3 bisa bernafas lega

"wajahnya kawaii ketika dia lagi tertidur seperti itu" ucap naka yang melihat kuroko lagi tidur

"umm... begitulah"balas fubuki

"enak sekali ya kalian bertiga tidur bareng dengan kuroko-kun"ucap sendai yang berwajah pura-pura sedih sehingga anggota fubuki yang terdiri dari mutsuki dan yuudachi memasang wajah merona mendengar penuturan dari sendai

"ehh...padahal kami tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada kalian" ucap mutsuki yang kini rahasia milik mereka terbongkar

"kenapa kalian yang kaget soalnya kami kan ada ditempat penyambutan kuroko kemarin" ucap sendai yang memasang wajah pura-pura bego

"haaaeeehh...ternyata kalian juga mendengarnya ya"ucap fubuki yang kini memasang wajah yang pasrah

"oh ya.. apa kuroko-kun juga menyukai aksi malam"tanya sendai yang mengganti topik

" oii. onee-chan"

"nanii... aku kan bertanya kepada fubuki apa kuroko menyukai aksi malam seperti ku?"ucap sendai tanpa ada rasa salah diwajahnya

"iya sih onee-chan suka kegiatan nggak semua orang menyukai aksi kegiatan malam seperti onee-chan"

"haaah~ susah aku jika aku berdebat denganmu"ucap sendai sehingga naka selaku adik pertama dan kakak kedua dari jintsuu nampak sweetdrop termasuk anggota fubuki melihat acara pertengkaran konyol mereka layaknya bocah

'hadeeehh. malah adik dan kakakku sendiri berantem. apa nggak ada kegiatan lain selain berantem' batin naka yang melihat aksi konyol dari sendai dan jintsuu

"lebih baik kita pergi ke distrik naval dan langsung memberikan laporan kepada mutsu dan nagato mengenai kejadian ini"ucap mutsuki yang menengahi pertengkaran konyol mereka

akhirnya adik kakak yang bertengkar seperti bocah itu mulai mereda dan berangkat menuju distrik naval sambil merangkul kuroko yang masih lelah yang mana yuudachi merangkul tangan kiri kuroko dan fubuki yang merangkul tangan kanan kuroko

"kalian bertiga kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih di balik cinta segitiga"ucap naka yang tampak menggoda mereka bertiga sehingga baik yuudachi,mutsuki maupun fubuki nampak salah tingkah

"iya kalian kelihatan seperti itu apalagi ada cowok seperti itu"ucap sendai yang makin menambah jahilannya sehingga mereka makin salah tingkah lagi

"a-a-ano e-e-et-etto"ucap fubuki yang nampak gagap

"p-p-pooiiiiiiiiii"ucap yuudachi yang nampak merona

"o-o-oi ko-koraaa. jangan beralasan yang tidak tidak. kami kan hanya menjaga amanat yang dititiipkan kakaknya"ucap mutsuki yang nampak merona karena diledek oleh naka dan sendai

"hahahahaha... maaf-maaf"ucap sendai yang meminta maaf

"tapi apa laporan yang kamu buat sudah sesuai fubuki-chan?"tanya jintsuu yang nampak cemas

"memang kenapa jintsuu-chan?"tanya balik fubuki

"apa kamu masih merahasiakan laporan yang kamu buat mengenai kuroko yang telah berwujud seperti ultraman. soalnya dia tidak ingin dirinya diketahui oleh siapapun apalagi kakaknya sendiri"ucap jintsuu yang masih cemas. dan perkataannya tidak bisa dibantah karena memang benar kuroko ingin rahasianya tidak boleh diketahui siapapun maupun jika itu kakaknya sendiri

"aku sudah menggantinya dengan raksasa merah muncul entah darimana dan menolong kami di pertempuran yang aku tulis itu"ucap fubuki dengan tenang sehingga naka dan seluruh teman anggotanya nampak tenang

"haaaah~syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap naka

sesampainya di distrik naval yuudachi,mutsuki,naka,sendai,dan jintsuu membopoh kuroko keruangannya dimana dia tidur sekamar dengan fubuki,yuudachi,dan fubuki sementara fubuki pergi ke tempat mutsu dan nagato berada

 **fubuki pov**

setelah aku tiba di distrik naval aku berpisah bersama yang lainnya karena aku harus memberikan laporan kepada nagato dan mutsu apalagi aku dilarang membongkar rahasia yang ada pada kuroko karena aku takut nantinya kuroko dibenci orang. dan aku tahu jika aku membeberkan kekuatannya yang terlalu kuat apalagi dia ultraman aku bisa saja menangis melihat jika kuroko hanya pergi bertarung seorang diri dilaut lepas tanpa adanya bantuan

sesampainya aku di tempat mutsu dan nagato aku langsung memberikan kertas laporan walau tulisanku masih seperti anak kecil

"fubuki.. bisa kamu jelaskan situasimu disana?"tanya nagato dengan serius. akhirnya akupun memberikan laporan kepada mereka berdua

"situasi amat menegangkan disana. karena ada 12 kapal laut dalam yang mana...diantaranya adalah 3 kapal penghancur kelas berat...5 kapal penghancur kelas ringan...2 kapal pengguna torpedo...dan 2 kapal kelas cepat..awalnya memang sangat sulit diatasi karena mereka sangat cepat yang menembak kami karena kekuatannya itu...namun hal itu bisa diatasi karena kuroko-kun bisa menghancurkan kapal yang sangat cepat itu...namun monster raksasa yang bercode name zetton ingin menyerang kami... dan tanpa kami sadari sekilas telah datang cahaya yang berwarna merah seperti matahari dan berhasil menumbangkan zetton dengan cepat sehingga membuat kami terperangah dengan pertarungannya yang sangat singkat... dan tanpa saya sadari saya sendiri malah terkena serangan rudal yang berasal dari kapal rudal namun berkat bantuan raksasa merah dia berhasil membinasakan kapal laut dalam dengan kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali... selesai" ucapku yang menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai kejadian tadi dan nampak nagato masih serius kepadaku

"lalu apa kamu kenal seperti apa ciri-ciri makhluk raksasa itu?"tanya nagato

"dia memiliki color time yang berbentuk belah ketupat dan di kepalanya ada lambang api dan juga badannya semuanya merah bercampur perak"ucapku dengan singkat

"lalu dimana kuroko?"tanya nagato yang masih serius

"dia berada dikamarku karena dia sangat lelah sehabis pertempuran dengan kami"ucapku yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin karena aku tidak mau pertanyaan itu menjurus ke arah kekuatan ultraman milik kuroko karena itu masih rahasia

setelah beberapa menit nampaklah kini nagato mulai menghela nafas pasrah

"baiklah terimakasih atas laporanmu dan sekarang kamu boleh pergi"ucap nagato sehingga akupun keluar dari ruangan tempat nagato dan mutsu berada

'haaaaahh~ untunglah identitas kuroko-kun yang sesungguhnya masih dirahasiakan. jika tidak aku sangat kasihan dengan kuroko' batinku yang kini mulai bernafas lega karena tidak dicurigai oleh atasanku sendiri

 **fubuki pov end**

 **normal pov**

lalu fubukipun berjalan menuju asrama miliknya dan melihat keadaan kuroko yang sudah terbaring di atas kasur oleh temannya. tak lama kemudian fubukipun sampai ditempat asramanya dan melihat jika ruangannya sudah dipenuhi oleh naka,jintsuu,dan sendai

"sumimasen..."ucap fubuki yang memberi salam

"ohh untung kamu datang"ucap sendai dengan senyum khasnya

"bagaimana keadaan kuroko-kun?"tanya fubuki

"dia baik-baik saja. dan dia hanya kelelahan saja kok.. lalu bagaimana dengan laporan yang kamu berikan kepada nagato-san dan mutsu-san?"tanya sendai balik kepada fubuki

"haaah sangat melelahkan. aku harus mendeskripsikan kejadian tadi kepadanya secara rinci"

"lalu apa dia menanyakan perihal raksasa merah tadi?"tanya naka

"iya dia sempat menanyakan itu "ucap fubuki

"lalu kamu jawab apa ke nagato-san?"

"paling aku jawab hanya mengenai ciri-ciri dan bentuk makhluk raksasa merah itu saja"ucap fubuki

"lalu apa dia menanyakan tentang kuroko-kun?"tanya mutsuki

"iya dia sempat menanyakan itu juga. aku menjawabnya dia hanya kelelahan sehabis bertempur dengan kami melawan kapal laut dalam tanpa membeberkan hal itu kepadanya" ucap fubuki sehingga 5 orang itu bernafas lega

 **ost musik makenai omoi-kuroko no basuke**

"tapi aku harap kalian tidak membenci kuroko-kun ya?"ucap fubuki yang nampak sedih sehingga membuat 5 orang itu kaget dengan perkataan fubuki barusan

"memang kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu,poi?"tanya yuudachi

"karena aku memang sudah mengalaminya"jawab fubuki dengan singkat

"memang apa yang terjadi dengan kuroko-kun?fubuki-chan. sehingga kamu berpikiran bahwa kami akan membenci kuroko-kun"tanya mutsuki

"ini terjadi akibat omongan besarku ketika aku masih berada di tokyo dan kebetulan kuroko-kun dan haguro-san ada disana"ucap fubuki

"bisa kamu ceritakan mengenai itu juga"tanya naka dan dibalas anggukan oleh fubuki

"waktu aku disekolah tokyo aku melihat kuroko-kun main basket seorang diri ketika jam pulang sekolah dan kebetulan aku bersekolah disana sama dengannya. disana aku melihat teknik yang digunakan kuroko-kun sangat hebat sehingga aku membeberkan ke teman-temanku menggunakan hp android ku mengenai teknik andalan kuroko-kun yang terkesan keren. namun yang aku dapat bukan pujian untuk kuroko-kun melainkan hinaan dan ledekan yang dilontarkan teman-temanku seperti ini"ucap fubuki yang kini mengeluarkan hp androidnya dan memperlihatkan foto percakapan antara dia dan teman selokal kuroko yang berupa hinaan dan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh teman selokalnya mengenai teknik kuroko. dan bisa dilihat 5 teman perempuan yang melihat percakapan barusan hanya bisa menatap dengan sedih tak terkecuali dengan sendai dia juga sedih sambil mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan yang tidak manusiawi yang didapat untuk kuroko sendiri seperti 'emang dari dulu kuroko itu kuat jadi kami tidak butuh dia' atau ' halah paling dia hanya pamer saja'

"dan oleh sebab itu aku pergi kesekolah keesokan harinya untuk memastikan apa yang diucapkan teman-temannya ini benar atau salah. dan dugaanku benar semua teman-teman yang berasal dari klub basket nampak mencemooh kuroko-kun bahkan meledeknya bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan melemparkan bola basket kearah kuroko-kun dengan sangat kejam. namun aku hentikan lemparan bola basket mereka agar kuroko tidak kena dan akupun membawa dia menjauh dari sana. setelah menjauh salah satu orang yang berasal dari klub basket bilang "KAMI TIDAK BUTUH DIA SAMA SEKALI" dan oleh sebab itu akupun nampak sedih melihat perlakuan mereka kepada kuroko-kun dan aku melihat jika kuroko-kun nampak terdiam namun dalam hati terdalamnya dia sangat tersakiti. dia hanya ingin diakui oleh temannya karena dari awal dia tidak bisa main basket.. lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut klub basket lagi dan berhenti"ucap fubuki yang melihat keadaan kuroko begitupun dengan yang lain yang menatap sendu keadaan kuroko yang sama sekali tidak dianggap bahkan membuat 3 saudara yakninya jintsuu,naka,dan sendai menutup mulut mereka dan menangis dengan sendunya melihat teman satu kelasnya menderita ketika dia dan fubuki masih bersekolah di tokyo

'sepedih itukah penderitaannya ketika dia masih bersama fubuki-chan?'batin mereka yang kini tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa

"setelah kuroko-kun berhenti menjadi pemain basket nampak olehku bahwa orang yang mengikuti basket kelihatan senang sekali mendengar bahwa kuroko-kun berhenti bermain basket dan bisa dilihat mereka bermain penuh semangat kembali ketika kuroko-kun sudah tidak ada. dan satu bulan kemudian kelas kami kalah melawan tim terkuat karena kuroko-kun tidak ada dan akibat itu kuroko-kun dihajar teman basketnya sendiri mendengar mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan kuroko bermain dan tanpa segan akupun menampar mereka dengan tas sekolahku dengan sangat kuat dan membentak mereka akibat ulah...hiks...mereka yang seenak jidat...hiks...mengusir kuroko-kun...aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perlakuan mereka kepadanya"ucap fubuki yang kini mengeluarkan air mata termasuk 5 perempuan yang fubuki kenal juga ikut menangis

"lalu sensei dari klub basket bertanya kepada kuroko-kun. akhirnya kuroko-kun menjawab kenapa dia berhenti basket itu karena mereka tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena mereka tidak mengakui bahwa kuroko sudah menjadi orang yang kuat apalagi dia sudah berjuang keras agar tidak menjadi lemah. namun sensei itu menantang kuroko dengan syarat jika kuroko menang dan menunjukkan kekuatannya sedikit maka dia boleh berhenti dari klub dan jika dia kalah maka dia harus masuk klub basket itu lagi yang mana mereka tidak butuh kuroko sama sekali minimal 10 poin dan bisa aku lihat jika lawan kuroko adalah 3 orang saat itu sehingga aku kesal sekali melihat senseinya itu menyeringai senang ketika melihat kemampuan anak yang dianggap aib oleh klubnya sendiri. lalu dalam hati aku berdoa agar kuroko-kun menang dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat kuroko berhasil mencetak 12 poin seorang diri melawan 3 orang yang mendapat 0 poin karena pertahanan dan penyerangan kuroko sangat kuat. dan mereka semua kaget melihat jurus andalan kuroko yang ternyata bukan pamer...hiks...melainkan memperlihatkan bahwa...hiks...orang yang dianggap aib bisa melakukannya dan akhirnya setelah syarat terpenuhi kuroko-kun berhenti menjadi pemain basket sepenuhnya. dan nampak olehku akupun sangat senang mendengar bahwa kuroko berhenti sepenuhya menjadi pemain basket sampai tamat sekolah. dan apa yang tidak disangka sekolah kami mendapatkan akreditasi C padahal dulunya sekolah itu akreditasi A. karena mendapatkan akreditasi C semua klub basket malah menyalahkan kuroko-kun bahkan itu tepat didepan mataku. dan tanpa segan aku menampar orang itu dengan tangannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mulutnya terbungkam seperti "padahal kalian sendiri yang tidak menginginkan kuroko-kun dan kuroko-kun sudah melakukannya lalu kenapa kalian tidak senang melihat kuroko-kun berhenti main basket hah dasar penjilat. oohh jadi hanya kuroko-kun itu lemah kalian dengan seenak jidat kalian mengejeknya yang tidak bisa basket lalu setelah kuroko-kun kuat kalian sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya sekarang siapa yang penjilat hah..JAWAB" namun mereka tidak bisa menjawab karena perkataanku itu semua benar dan akhirnya mereka tidak pernah mengusik kegiatan kuroko-kun sampai tamat sekolah"ucap fubuki panjang lebar

lalu fubukipun menyambungkan dengan tangisan sendunya yang tidak bisa dia tahan lagi

 **OST musik end**

"itulah yang terjadi dengan kuroko..hiks..aku harap..hiks..kalian berlima harap memakluminya..hiks..karena kuroko-kun sangat menderita..hiks..apalagi dia..hiks.. dianggap menyakitkan seperti itu"ucap fubuki yang kini air mata mulai mengalir deras

"daijoubu fubuki-chan. walaupun kuroko-kun itu sangat kuat. aku yakin kita semua tidak menelantarkannya..ne minna?"tanya mutsuki kepada 4 temannya yang mendukung penderitaan yang dialami kuroko dan fubuki

"itu sudah pasti dong"ucap sendai yang kini memperlihatkan cengirannya

"dia adalah teman dan keluarga "ucap yuudachi

"sudah pasti kita akan selalu membantunya"ucap naka dengan senyumnya layaknya seorang idol

"apapun yang terjadi kita semua siap kok membantu kuroko-kun dan kamu juga"ucap jintsuu

"akupun juga akan membantu juga fubuki-chan karena kami sudah tahu seperti apa penderitaan kuroko-kun dan oleh sebab itu biarkan kami juga membantumu untuk memikul beban beratmu dan kuroko-kun karena bersama lebih baik daripada sendiri dan aku juga yakin semua orang disini sangat baik dan tidak akan membenci kuroko-kun..jadi jangan khawatir..ya?"ucap mutsuki

"minna...hiks...arigatou..hiks..gozaimasu"ucap fubuki yang kini mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan karena kuroko sudah mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik daripada di tempat dia sekolah dulu bersama fubuki

 **TBC**

 **yo agan semua bagaimana nih kabar kalian ..wah pasti sehat untuk chapter ini saya sambungkan saja kisah penderitaan kuroko. dan kebanyakan pasti nanya ini kejadiannya kuroko pas waktu SD,SMP,atau SMA? dan untuk itu ane jawab itu ketika terjadi saat kuroko masih SD. dan kalian pasti menanyakan kenapa kuroko masuk ke armada kanmusu? aku jawab saja karena kuroko sudah tidak tahan lagi di tokyo sehingga dia pergi mengikuti kakaknya yang berada di distrik naval apalagi dia tidak dianggap berada oleh orang kota di tokyo sana sehingga kuroko pindah dan menetap di distrik naval. dan untuk chapter depan akan dibuat cerita sedikit lucu dan menarik ya walau nggak semenarik yang dibuat oleh beberapa penulis lain sih dan di chapter depan akan dibuat dimana fubuki,mutsuki,dan yuudachi membawa kuroko jalan-jalan melihat distrik naval yang besar itu**

 **chapter 3 : mengelilingi distrik naval**


	3. Chapter 3: mengelilingi distrik naval

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan arif4342 di ffn ultraman di distrik naval. nah untuk cerita di chapter 3 ini ane buat kejadian lucu nantinya ketika mutsuki,yuudachi,dan fubuki sedang memperkenalkan tempat dan lokasi di distrik naval. nah daripada aku memperkenalkannya panjang lebar seperti ustad lebih baik kita langsung ke TKP

 **warning: ooc,gaje,eyd hancur bagaikan gunung meletus**

 **rated: T dan M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **harem!kuroko, strong!kuroko, overpowered kuroko**

 **disclaimer : kuroko no basuke x fujimaki tadotoshi**

 **kancolle x jukki hanada**

 **ultraman x tsuburaya productions**

opening: song 4 u

 **fix sound first**  
(scene menampilkan judul diatas)

 **fix sound second**  
(lalu scene diganti dengan memperlihatkan wajah kuroko secara perlahan-lahan)

 **mata ashita ne tte**

 **yoku kangaetenakute**

 **egao de iita sono sugu ato**  
(lalu scene berganti dengan wajah kuroko menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup poninya dan kamera bergeser dari kanan ke kiri dimana backgroundnya berisi masa lalu kelam kuroko ketika dia berada di kotanya)

 **mata ashita na tte**

 **ieru kimi ga**

 **ite kureru tte kizuku**  
(lalu wajah kuroko diganti dengan memperlihatkan wajah fubuki yang nampak sedih dan lalu scene diganti dengan memperlihatkan anggota fubuki serta wajah haguro nampak sedih yang melihat kuroko)

 **moshi mo ne jibun ga**

 **jibun no koto wo**

 **utagatte shimatta nara**  
(lalu scene diganti dengan kuroko yang berlatar belakang yang sangat gelap. dan nampak menutup semua wajahnya dengan menekuk seluruh badannya)

 **sono shunkan ni hora**

 **tsuki mo taiyou mo kagayakenai ne**  
(scene diganti lagi dimana haguro sangat terpukul melihat adiknya yang sangat sendirian dan mengeluarkan airmatanya )

 **nobashita kono te wa**  
(semua anggota distrik naval berjalan menuju ke arah kuroko yang nampak menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya )

 **hikari no mukou ni**

 **negatteru mirai ga**

 **aru kara**  
(dan menepuk bahu kuroko sehingga kuroko menengadah kedepan dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kaget sekaligus senang)

 **kikoeteru kanjiteru**  
(lalu scene diganti dengan latar belakang distrik naval)

 **naita mama de kimi no mama de**

 **soko de sou shite tsutaeru**  
(lalu scene bergeser dari kanan ke kiri yang memperlihatkan semua anggota distrik naval yang menatap kuroko dengan senyum hangat sehingga kuroko menampilkan senyum hangatnya itu)

 **todoku kara hibiku kara**  
(lalu scene memperlihatkan anggota big seven, dan anggota tenryuu)

 **boku wa boku no mama de kimi no**

 **kanashimi goto dakishimeru yo**  
(lalu scene berganti dimana semua anggota distrik naval dan semua anggota big seven mengecek senjata meriam mereka dan menatap lurus kedepan. lalu scene diganti memperlihatkan wajah great king)

 **2 u, yeah**  
(lalu scene berganti dimana fubuki beserta anggota seluruh distrik naval bergerak liar diatas air dan menembak kapal laut dalam beserta kuroko yang menembak dengan liar diatas air)

 **shinjiteru shinjirareteru**  
(lalu scene berganti dimana anggota big seven menembak liar diatas air bersama anggota tenryuu. lalu scene diganti yang memperlihatkan gerakan slow motion yang mana memperlihatkan wajah menggeram tenryuu beserta salah satu anggota big seven)

 **4 u, yeah**  
(lalu scene diganti dimana kuroko menggunakan mebius bracenya dan langsung menuju great king lalu scene diganti lagi dimana kuroko berusaha menebas great king dengan light saber )

 **sora datte toberu ki ga suru**

 **tada hitori kimi no tame nara**  
(lalu scene diganti dimana kuroko berdiri didepan tebing dengan hembusan angin dan diikuti setelahnya oleh fubuki. lalu scene berganti lagi dimana kuroko tersenyum dan melihat kebelakang dan memperlihatkan dimana seluruh anggota big seven, anggota tenryuu, dan seluruh anggota distrik naval tersenyum kearahnya)

musik end

chapter 3 : mengelilingi distrik naval

keesokan harinya

dipagi hari yang cerah nampaklah sama kita ada seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah akibat menggunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan. yap dia adalah aktor utama FFN ini yang bernama kuroko tetsuya. dan nampak jika hari ini ada beberapa tim kapal sedang melakukan latihan agar siap bertempur dengan kapal laut dalam

"engggg...aku ada dimana?"tanya kuroko yang melihat dia sudah berada di tempat asing dimana ada tempat tidur dan ada boneka teddy dimeja sana yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya

ketika mendengar bunyi orang yang baru bangun dari pingsannya nampaklah jika seorang perempuan yang berambut pendek dan memiliki mata coklat terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar orang itu mulai sadar. dia adalah fubuki yang tidur dekat kuroko

"akhirnya kamu bangun juga kuroko-kun" ucap fubuki dengan mata berbinar-binar

"oh ya bagaimana dengan misinya?" tanya kuroko yang agak panik jika misinya gagal. namun terjawab sudah ketika fubuki mulai tersenyum

"misi sukses kuroko-kun"

"begitu ya... lalu sudah berapa lama aku pingsan. fubuki-chan?"tanya kuroko

"sudah sekitar sehari kamu pingsan"

"begitu ya" ucap kuroko yang lagi duduk dikamar fubuki atau lebih tepatnya dikasurnya

"oh ya kuroko-kun. apa nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan. sekalian biar kamu tahu seperti apa tempat distrik naval itu" ucap fubuki dengan senyum hangatnya

"kayaknya boleh tuh" ujar kuroko

akhirnya mereka berdua pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi distrik naval yang luasnya sebesar satu pulau bali dan mereka berdua berhenti di salah satu kedai yang mana kedai itu ada bermacam-macam makanan dan minuman. dan terlihat jika disana ada 2 orang yang fubuki kenal. mereka adalah yuudachi dan mutsuki

"ohayou futari-tomo" sapa fubuki

"ohayou mo. fubuki-chan, kuroko-kun"sapa balik mutsuki

"ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san" sapa kuroko

"ohayou mo kuroko-kun, poi" sapa balik yuudachi

"hari ini kamu mau pesan apa kuroko-kun?" tanya fubuki

"kalau aku cappucino panas. sekalian sama nasi goreng" ucap kuroko

"nasi goreng dan cappucino panas 2" pesan fubuki dengan suara keras

"ya tunggu sebentar" ucap seseorang yang berada didapur

"kamu kok pesan yang sama denganku? ada angin apakah yang membuatmu sesenang ini fubuki-chan?" tanya kuroko. karena ini kali pertama dia melihat fubuki minta yang sama dengan miliknya

"hehehehee...nandemo (tidak ada apa-apa)" ucap fubuki dengan watados

"oh ya hari ini kalian berdua mau ngapain?" tanya mutsuki

"oh..aku ingin mengajak kuroko-kun jalan-jalan disekitar distrik ini saja. dan lagi agar dia bisa akrab dengan yang lainnya" ucap fubuki

"begitu ya. kalau begitu aku ikut juga dong" ucap mutsuki yang nampak antusias jalan-jalan sama kuroko dan fubuki

"aku ikut " ucap yuudachi

"baiklah kita berempat pergi jalan-jalan" ucap fubuki

"maaf menunggu lama" ucap pemilik kedai itu akhirnya pesanan fubuki dan kurokopun muncul dimana ada 2 nasi goreng dan cappucino panas. dan mereka langsung memakannya karena makanan di kedai itu sangat menarik. sehabis itu mereka pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi distrik naval

dan mereka akhirnya sampai di latihan menembak kapal divisi induk 1. dan terlihat disana ada 2 orang perempuan yang satu memakai kimono putih dengan garis merah darah dan rok panjang merah darah berambut panjang lurus tergerai dan bermata coklat, dia adalah akagi. sedangkan yang satu lagi perempuan yang berambut pendek ikat kuda memakai kimono putih dengan garis biru tua dengan rok panjang biru tua, dia adalah kaga.

"ini adalah tempat latihan kapal induk divisi 1. nah kamu lihat nggak kuroko-kun yang sedang berdiri tegap dan memegang panahnya itu?" tanya fubuki dan dibalas anggukan dari kuroko

hal yang pertama kali dilihat Kuroko ketika berada di kapal induk divisi 1 adalah manis dan anggun dipikiran kuroko karena dia melihat seorang wanita yang memegang busurnya dengan anggun dan juga dia memiliki rambut panjang lurus tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya apalagi memakai kimono warna putih dengan garis merah dan rok kimono warna merah

"dia adalah akagi-senpai. salah satu kanmusu jenis air craft. dan yang duduk itu adalah kaga. mereka adalah kanmusu divisi kapal induk 1"ucap fubuki

"dan fubuki-chan itu fans berat akagi-senpai yang mana akagi-senpai punya aura wibawa yang sangat kuat" ucap mutsuki

"apa benar itu fubuki-chan?"tanya kuroko yang meminta kepastian

"ya bisa dibilang begitu, kuroko-kun" balas fubuki

"oh ya. apa mereka hanya selalu berdua saja berangkatnya?"tanya kuroko

"iya. karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di kapal induk divisi 1." ucap fubuki

"lalu apa hanya kapal induk divisi satu saja yang pergi?" tanya Kuroko dan dibalas gelengan oleh Fubuki karena masih banyak anggota lain yang ikut kapal induk divisi 1

"tidak. karena masih ada beberapa kapal induk lain yang ikut dengan kapal induk divisi 1. Yakninya kapal induk divisi 4 dan kapal induk divisi 5" ucap Fubuki. apalagi mereka berempat tidak sadar karena ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari belakang

"Ehem" tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi deheman yang berasal dari belakang fubuki dan berhasil membuat semua melirik kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. dan terlihatlah disana ada 2 perempuan yang memergoki mereka yang mengintip latihan mereka

"a-a-akagi-senpai" ucap fubuki terbata-bata melihat jika senpainya ini melihat dia kesini membawa beberapa temannya

"ngapain kalian kesini?" tanya akagi dengan wajah manisnya berbeda dengan auranya

"ka-kami kesini ingin membawa kuroko-kun jalan-jalan ke area naval ini" ucap fubuki dengan takut-takut dan menunjuk kuroko yang berada dibelakangnya

"bukannya kalian dilarang masuk jika tidak ada izin dari kami?" tanya kaga dengan datar

"ya begitulah. kurasa ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melakukan kecerobohan" ucap fubuki kepada kaga dengan perasaan takut dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang bergetar hebat

akhirnya akagi dan kaga melihat kearah kuroko. dan bisa dipastikan jika kuroko sama persis dengan fubuki dimana kakinya bergetar hebat dan jangan lupakan juga badannya yg ikut gemetaran hebat

"apa kamu yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya adik dari Haguro-san?" tanya kaga dengan tampang datarnya dan bisa dilihat dia seperti unit interogasi ketimbang kapal tempur induk divisi 1

"i-i-i-i-iya.. namaku ku-kuroko te-tet-tetsuya" ucap kuroko dengan terbata-bata yang melihat tampang datar plus seram dari kaga yang berada disebelah akagi. akagi yang sadar apa yang membuat adik haguro ketakutan langsung melirik kearah temannya yang bernama kaga

"kora.. kaga-san. kamu membuat kuroko-san ketakutan" nasehat dari akagi dan dibalas oleh helaan nafas pasrah yang membuat kuroko ketakutan

"maafkan aku jika aku bertampang datar seperti ini. kuroko-san" ucap kaga dengan tampang datar ditambah rona wajah yang melihat wajah imut dari kuroko

"i-iya kaga-neechan" ucap kuroko yang langsung mengucapkan kakak kearah kaga

 **blush**

dan bisa dilihat jika tampang kaga kini sudah seperti tomat dengan tampang datarnya. aslinya nih orang ingin mengeluarkan expresi hiperaktifnya dengan memeluk erat kuroko dan membenamkan wajah kuroko ke dadanya yang gede

"mou..kaga-san jangan masang tampang datar begitu dong" ucap akagi dengan muka cemberut

"sudah-sudah aku nggak mempermasalahkannya kok, akagi-neechan" ucap kuroko yang kali ini menyebut kakak kearah akagi yang berhasil membuat akagi kini merona seperti kaga

"sudah dulu ya, akagi-senpai.. aku masih ingin mengajak kuroko-kun jalan-jalan ke distrik naval" ucap fubuki yang membuat akagi sadar dari wajahnya yang merona

"apa kuroko-san tidak mau masuk dulu. mumpung waktu masih banyak lho" ucap akagi yang masih merona

"bukannya menolak akagi-neechan.. soalnya aku mau lihat-lihat tempat ini juga yang belum pernah aku lihat didistrik naval. dan lagi aku pasti akan datang lagi kesini jika ada luang" ucap kuroko dengan senyum yang membuat es meleleh seketika yang berhasil membuat akagi pingsan seketika melihat wajah super imut kuroko

'ka-kawaiii betul otouto Haguro-san' batin Akagi yang kini mulai membayangkan dirinya dipeluk oleh kuroko

"apa kamu akan datang lagi kesini kuroko...-kun?" tanya kaga yang masih merona hebat

'sial sungguh memalukan sekali jika aku mengucapkannya kayak begini' batin kaga yang kini wajahnya mulai berkeringat ditambah wajah merah menahan malu ketika dia nampak malu-malu kucing berbicara dengan kuroko

"aku akan datang kesini kok, kaga-neechan, akan aku pastikan aku datang kesini" ucap kuroko yang membuat kaga melihat dan melirik kuroko. ketika kaga melihat kuroko terlihatlah yang disana hanya senyum indah dan hangat yang membuat kaga kini merona hebat

"jaa ne kaga-neechan" salam kuroko kepada kaga

tanpa sepengetahuan kuroko dkk kaga pergi ke rumahnya dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tiang rumah karena menahan malu yang bisa saja membuat dia tepar seperti akagi yang langsung pingsan dengan mimisan hebat ketika melihat wajah kuroko yang tersenyum

setelah itu kuroko dkk melanjutkan perjalanan lagi ke arah tempat kedai dimana fubuki biasanya sarapan dan menikmati waktu yang santai

'arrrrghhh...rasanya ketemu sama anak titisan dewa yang entah kapan munculnya... dia sangat imut sekali' batin kaga yang masih membanting wajahnya kearah dinding rumah karena berusaha menahan malu ketika dia bercakapan dengan kuroko

"oh ya kamu kenapa memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan nee-chan. padahal kalian tidak sedarah lho?" tanya yuudachi kepada kuroko yang ingin meminta kepastian karena dirinya mendengar ucapan kuroko yang memanggil 2 orang itu dengan sebutan kakak

"bagiku sendiri. teman dari onee-chanku harus aku panggil onee-chan apalagi jika seseorang itu berumur jauh dari kita seperti 1 atau 3 tahun

lalu mereka tiba dikedai sana dan terlihat jika kedai sana nampak indah dengan nuansa Hawai

"kuroko-kun.. disinilah aku sama teman-temanku makan ketika ada misi maupun tidak.. disini makanannya juga minumannya enak.. yuk kita coba mumpung hari lagi istirahat" ucap fubuki yang mengajak kuroko untuk makan dan minum apalagi kedai itu dekat dengan pantai berbeda dengan yang satunya lagi yang berada didalam asrama tempat fubuki berada

"selamat datang fubuki-san. minna-san"ucap pemilik kedai itu

"etto dia siapa fubuki-san?"tanya pemilik kedai yang melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda jabrik dengan mata saphire seperti naruto uzumaki

"oh perkenalkan namanya kuroko tetsuya. teman masa kecilku, Mamiya-san" ucap fubuki yang memperkenalkan nama kuroko kepada pemilik kedai tersebut yang bernama Mamiya

"begitu ya. memang ada yang ingin kamu pesan bersama teman kamu juga... pacarmu?" tanya pemilik kedai yang berhasil membuat fubuki merona hebat mendengar jika kuroko itu pacarnya

"e-e-e-e-et-etto.. aku pesan yang sama seperti minggu lalu. kalau kalian berdua gimana?"tanya fubuki yang melirik mutsuki dan yuudachi

"kalau aku sama dengan fubuki-chan. bagaimana denganmu, yuudachi-chan?" tanya mutsuki yang melirik ke arah yuudachi

"aku mau pesan susu coklat panas. poi" ucap yuudachi

"lalu bagaimana denganmu, kuroko-kun?"tanya fubuki yang melirik kearah kuroko

"etto... apa disini ada cappucino?" tanya kuroko yang entah kenapa sangat suka dengan cappucino

"iya memang ada cappucinonya" ucap pemilik kedai tersebut

"kalau begitu cappucino panas satu" pesan kuroko

"baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap pemilik kedai tersebut

setelah memesan kini mereka duduk ditempat yang disediakan di kedai itu bahkan mggak nanggung-nanggung duduk di dekat jalan masuk ke pintu

"oh ya fubuki-chan"

"ada apa, kuroko-kun?" tanya fubuki

"nanti habis ini kita kemana?" tanya kuroko yang masih penasaran mau jalan kemana lagi

"oh nanti kita ke tempat perbaikan milik yuubari-san, lalu habis itu kita ketempat kongou bersaudara, dan terakhir kita pergi ketempat dimana pelabuhan itu berada" ucap fubuki yang menjelaskan kearah mana lagi mereka pergi

dan tanpa disangka mereka bertemu dengan 2 orang perempuan yang memakai baju sama persis namun berbeda wajah dimana yang satu memiliki mata coklat dan rambut coklat dan yang satu lagi memiliki mata hitam dan rambut hitam

"mereka berdua siapa fubuki-chan?" tanya kuroko yang menunjuk 2 perempuan apalagi dia tidak suka dengan perempuan yang berambut coklat lurus tergerai

"oh yang berambut coklat itu oiichi-san dan yang berambut hitam itu adalah kitakami-san"ucap fubuki yang memperkenalkan nama mereka kearah kuroko

"baiklah pesanan kalian datang" ucap pemilik kedai itu yang membawa cappucino dan minuman jus jeruk panas yang sangat besar dua buah ditambah membawa pesanan milik yuudachi berupa coklat panas

"waaah... manis amat kelihatannya jika dicoba" ucap kuroko yang melihat pesanannya sudah jadi

"iya kamu benar kuroko-kun" ucap fubuki

"baiklah itadakimasu" ucap mereka yang langsung berdoa dan minum pesanan panas mereka

"hmm...enak banget fubuki-chan" ucap kuroko yang kini nampak tersenyum berbinar jika dia belum pernah mencoba cappucino ditempat dia berada di tokyo karena dia selalu minum susu coklat atau nggak nescafe rasa moka, vanilla dan original. dan jika dia dibawa disini maka dia nampak senang jika cappucino merupakan teman minumnya

"apa kamu nggak bakal begadang jika minum itu terus kuroko-kun?" tanya mutsuki yang kebetulan dia suka cappucino juga

"aku nggak bakal begadang kok, mutsuki-chan" balas kuroko

"lho memang kenapa. apa kamu nggak bakal dibuat ngantuk jika minum itu terus?"tanya mutsuki kaget

"kita nggak bakalan ngantuk asal kita minumnya nggak keseringan karena kaffeinnya sangat tinggi" saran kuroko

"begitu ya" ucap mutsuki

"apa kamu menyukai cappucino juga mutsuki-chan?"tanya kuroko yang melihat jika mutsuki menyukai cappucino juga dan dibalas anggukan dari k

"iya, aku menyukai cappucino juga. tapi karena terlalu doyan akhirnya aku kelihatan kurus dan tidak bertenaga ketika belum dilantik disini" ucap mutsuki yang menjelaskan perihal dia nggak doyan lagi sama cappucino sebelum dia ditugaskan di distrik naval

"ohh... mungkin itu penyebabnya. kalau kamu suka kamu boleh minum cappucino terserah kamu saja minimal satu kali 2 atau 3 hari saja setelah itu minum yang lain juga agar kamu tidak kelihatan terlalu kurus. bila orang yang minum cappucino nggak bisa ditahan itu nggak apa-apa dan terserah dia saja. dan lagi aku pernah lihat pecinta cappucino dia nggak kelihatan kurus karena dia juga mengatur pola makannya" jelas kuroko yang panjang lebar yang membuat mutsuki memahami penjelasan kekasih dari fubuki

"oh ya sudah waktunya nih kita melihat tempat bengkelnya yuubari-san" ucap fubuki yang melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10:00

" apa kita nggak kelihatan begitu terburu-buru, fubuki-chan?"tanya kuroko dan diangguk oleh yuudachi dan mutsuki yang menyetujui pendapat dari kuroko

"aku rasa kuroko ada benarnya,fubuki-chan. lagipula kitakan butuh santai juga "ucap mutsuki yang menyetujui ucapan kuroko karena fubuki nampak terburu-buru

"memang perkataan kalian benar, tapi aku harus melatih kemampuanku yang masih rata-rata sebab kalian tahu sendirilah, ilmu sudah ok tapi kemampuan membidik dan menembak dibawah. bukannya itu kedengaran lucu banget jika aku mempunyai kemampuan dibawah rata-rata"jelas fubuki yang membuat mutsuki paham sebab di angkatan dirinya yang paling payah menembak serta membidik lawan adalah fubuki sendiri sedangkan kemampuan lain seperti menjawab pertanyaan sulit adalah keahlian dari fubuki sendiri yang membuat semua terpana melihat kemampuan menjawab fubuki

"memang jika dilihat kamu memang payah dalam segi menembak serta membidik lawan, fubuki-chan..."ucap kuroko yang menjeda kalimatnya namun bisa dilihat dia (fubuki) nampak tertohok akibat ucapan kuroko yang terkesan menyindirnya

"tapi penyebab utamanya karena kamu terlalu fokus sama jangkauan sama bidikan kearah lawan sehingga membuat semua seranganmu meleset. dan jika aku lihat kamu terlalu kaku pada badanmu sehingga membuat seranganmu pada meleset dan lagi ketika aku lihat kamu menembak kamu sering banget kaget ketika peluru meriam ingin menuju target dan berakhir seperti bunyi 'plum' yang membuat target tidak kena. saranku coba kamu lemaskan badanmu dan biarkan mengalir begitu saja" sambung kuroko panjang lebar setelah menyesap cappucino kesayangannya itu. dan membuat fubuki entah semangat atau ingin berterima kasih karena bisa mendapatkan saran dari kekasihnya itu

"besok kamu coba latihan menembak lagi dan lemaskan badan serta ototmu agar tidak terlalu kaku. jika terlalu kaku kamu gampang membuat target atau lawanmu tidak kena dan jika terlalu lemas maka kamu bisa terhempas kebelakang akibat gelombang udara dari meriam kapalmu itu" saran kuroko

"terima kasih kuroko-kun, daisuki" ucap fubuki yang tiba-tiba memeluk kuroko yang membuat kuroko setengah kaget jika dia sedang dipeluk oleh kekasihnya sendiri

setelah minuman mereka habis mereka langsung membayar minuman mereka dan langsung pergi menuju tempat yuubari. dan setibanya disana terlihat jika tempat yuubari seperti tempat hangar besar yang kelihatan seperti tempat yang begitu bobrok ditambah ada bunyi desingan mesin disana yang membuat kuroko sweetdrop seketika

"fubuki-chan. apa benar ini tempat yuubari-san berada?" tanya kuroko yang menunjuk hangar disana

"kurasa iya karena tempat perbengkelan yuubari-san hanya ada disini" ucap fubuki yang nampak canggung ketika kuroko sedang melihat hangar yang begitu tua dan terkesan horor

'aku rasa ini bukan hangar tapi rumah hantu' batin kuroko yang melihat kembali hangar milik yuubari-san yang terkesan seperti rumah hantu

 **swiiiiingg.. boom.. ngiiiiinggg... klanng...klang...arrrg**

dan tak lama terdengarlah bunyi mesin lalu diikuti bunyi ledakan bom setelah itu diikuti pula bunyi pukulan dan terakhir diikuti bunyi teriakan yang membuat kuroko sama yang lain kaget setengah mampus ketika mendengar bunyi aneh didalam sana ditambah sweetdrop sebesar bola basket

'aku jadi nggak yakin jika tempat hangar ini adalah lokasi yuubari-san berada' batin kuroko yang nampak kembali sweetdrop mendengar bunyi di hangar itu

akhirnya bunyi itu mereda dan terbukalah hangar didalam sana dalam keadaan berasap sehingga orang yang dicari nampak terbatuk-batuk dan lagi dia nampak mengenakan bra warna putih dengan celana yang sering orang pakai untuk perbaikan warna hijau ditambah handgloove serta penutup mata agar cahaya yang sangat tinggi tidak merusak mata

"uhuk uhuk uhuk"

"apa kamu nggak apa-apa, yuubari-san?" tanya fubuki

"aku nggak apa-apa kok, fubuki-san" ucap yuubari dan dia melihat kearah kuroko

"dia siapa?" tanya yuubari yang nampak menunjuk kuroko karena baru pertama kali ketemu dengan kuroko sebab dirinya waktu itu lagi mereparasi sesuatu dihangar ketika ada pesta

"perkenalkan ini teman masa kecilku yang bernama kuroko tetsuya biasanya dipanggil kuroko atau tetsu di akademi sebelum aku sama kuroko-kun berada disini" ucap fubuki yang memperkenalkan kuroko kepada yuubari

"salam kenal"

"salam kenal. perkenalkan namaku yuubari ahli perbaikan dan pembuatan segala macam bentuk senjata maupun peralatan" ucap yuubari yang memperkenalkan dirinya beserta prestasinya yang bikin kuroko tertawa kecut

"oh ya barusan kamu bikin apa, yuubari-san? apalagi aku mendengar bunyi teriakanmu" tanya fubuki

"ayo masuk ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan kepadamu"ucap yuubari yang mulai melangkah ke hangar besarnya diikuti oleh fubuki, kuroko, yuudachi, dan mutsuki

sesampainya disana mereka nampak terperangah melihat salah satu meriam yang sangat besar apalagi diameter meriamnya seukuran truk yang bikin kuroko menganga lebar melihatnya

"ini apa, yuubari-san?" tanya fubuki harap-harap bukan senjata pemusnah

"ini meriam untuk pertahanan pulau kita jika ada penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh para abyssal

"penyerangan yang dilakukan para abyssal?" beo kuroko apalagi dia baru disini

"iya.. sebelum kamu ada, kuroko-kun. pulau ini pernah diserang oleh para abyssal sehingga tempat ini sudah hancur seketika dan banyak peralatan kita disini yang sudah hancur juga kedai yang kita tempati juga hancur lebur dan itulah terbentuknya organisasi kantai ini bahkan sebelum aku ada disini" ucap fubuki yang menjelaskan sejarah singkat dibentuknya organisasi kantai

"lalu kenapa kedai itu masih ada jika sudah dihancurkan para abyssal?" tanya kuroko

"itu karena kami saling membantu satu sama lain sehingga kedai yang sudah hancur itu bisa berdiri kembali juga beberapa peralatan yang hancur berantakan sudah diperbaiki oleh Yuubari-san walau masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki" jelas fubuki

"ohh... lalu bagaimana dengan untuk bagian udara?" tanya kuroko

"kalau untuk yang bagian udara masih dalam proses pembuatan apalagi bahan yang dicari sulit didapat" ucap yuubari yang nyengir

"hmm... pantesan saja bahannya sulit dicari rupanya ukurannya gede amat sih" ucap kuroko

"ya mau bagaimana lagi... pertahanan untuk pulau ini sudah menjadi prioritas para atasan sana dan lagi kita semua tidak ingin melihat pulau ini hancur dan berhasil ditaklukan para abyssal. karena hanya pulau ini sajalah tersimpan banyak kenangan" ucap yuubari yang menerawang dan melihat keatas dimana tersimpan kenangan tersendiri dipulau ini

'yuubari-san' batin fubuki yang melihat yuubari yang nampak senang dengan pekerjaannya ini yang terbilang bisa menyita waktu istirahatnya

"tapi kalau ada waktu luang aku ingin yuubari-neechan datang ke kedai agar bisa kita semua tertawa dan bergembira bersama" ucap kuroko yang memanggil yuubari dengan panggilan kakak yang bikin yuubari merona tipis

"iya.. aku pasti datang" ucap yuubari yang nampak bersemangat

"oh ya kami mau pergi dulu karena masih ada kunjungan ketempat lain" ucap fubuki yang melihat jam dimana sudah waktunya melihat tempat kongou bersaudara

"begitu ya... nanti mampir lagi ya jika ada yang mau diperbaiki" ucap yuubari

"baik yuubari-san" ucap fubuki yang kini pergi kedaerah kongou diikuti yang lain

'kuroko... nama anak itu memberikan aku harapan. Dia selalu memberikan aku senyuman tak peduli bagaimanapun dia. Dia selalu yang terbaik' batin yuubari yang melihat kepergian kuroko bersama fubuki, mutsuki dan yuudachi

"ahh... mengingatnya saja ingin aku memeluknya terus" ucap yuubari yang kembali masuk kedalam hangar dan mengerjakan peralatan yang belum kelar

dan terlihat jika 4 orang pergi menuju salah satu tempat kongou bersaudara yang mereka kenal sangat norak kecuali kuroko karena dia belum tahu siapa kongou bersaudara itu. dan sesampainya disana terlihat jika ada 4 perempuan yang melakukan aktivitas anehnya yang bikin kuroko sweetdrop

'ini tempat apa sih?' batin kuroko yang nampak miris melihatnya dimana 2 perempuan tengah bernyanyi lalu 3 perempuan lainnya melakukan hulahop

"yo... buki-chan" ucap perempuan berambut coklat panjang berpakaian miko dan memakai bando yang kelihatan seperti radar dan antena yang bernama Kongou. Bahkan, Kuroko langsung cengo seketika mendapat nama panggilan kepada Fubuki yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya

"halo... kongou-san" ucap Fubuki yang nampak tersenyum kaku mendapat panggilan aneh apalagi itu didepan teman masa kecilnya yang menjadi pacarnya

"oh ya... kenapa kamu datang kesini? apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu lihat disini?" tanya Kongou yang melihat kedatangan Fubuki ditempatnya

"etto.. aku ingin membawa teman masa kecilku ini mengelilingi Distrik Naval ini karena aku ingin membuat temanku ini hafal beberapa tempat dan juga aku ingin dia berbaur dengan yang lain" ucap Fubuki yang menunjuk kearah Kuroko sehingga Kongou melihat siapa yang ditunjuk Fubuki. Dan ternyata yang ditunjuk adalah adiknya Haguro

"ooh... ternyata kamu adiknya Haguro-san ya. Perkenalkan namaku Kongou dan 3 perempuan itu adalah adikku yang bernama Hiei, Kirishima, dan Haruna" Ucap Kongou yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kuroko yang notabenenya orang baru

"Salam kenal juga perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya biasa dipanggil Kuroko atau Tetsu. Mohon kerjasamanya" ucap Kuroko yang menunduk hormat kepada kongou bersaudari itu

"mohon kerjasamanya juga. iieeeiii" ucap Kongou yang entah kenapa sangat Periang dan aktif sekali layaknya bocah berumur 10 tahunan ( **duoosh #dibunuh pakai meriam oleh Kongou** )

"Salam kenal juga" ucap perempuan pendek yang memakai kacamata dan berambut pendek yang bernama Kirishima

"Mohon kerja samanya juga ya" ucap perempuan yang berambut panjang sampai leher dan berwarna coklat yang bernama Haruna

"sini juga. Salam kenal ya" ucap perempuan berambut pendek coklat yang bernama Hiei

"u-umm... salam kenal juga Onee-chan tachi" ucap Kuroko lirih yang entah kenapa wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu untuk mengucapkan kata 'kakak' kepada Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima dan Kongou

 **blush**

dan akhirnya 4 perempuan itu kini menjadi memerah wajahnya mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan dan kini ada berbagai macam ekspresi ada yang nampak malu-malu kucing, senang, dan pingsan tentunya

 **skiptime**

setelah mengelilingi Distrik Naval kini mereka beristirahat di caffee barusan di dekat pantai dan kali ini nampak raut wajah lelah dari kuroko karena habis mengelilingi tempat-tempat lain seperti tempat penyusunan rencana, lalu pergi ke ruangan olahraga dan latihan serta pergi ke ruangan Admiral yang sudah disetujui oleh Admiral (A/N : disini Admiralnya sama persis di anime Kancolle dimana tidak ada wujudnya alias Admiral invisible)

"haaah... nggak aku sangka tempatnya luas sekali. Namun bisa membuatmu nyasar entah kemana" ucap Kuroko

"kalau tersesat itu mah sudah lain lagi ceritanya" ucap Mutsuki yang berada di sebelah kiri Kuroko

"oh ya, Kuroko-kun"

"ada apa, Yuudachi-chan?" tanya Kuroko ketika ditanya oleh Yuudachi ( **disini Yuudachi masih dalam bentuk belum berubah ke evolusinya dimana dia memiliki mata hijau emerald dengan rambut pirang pucat sebatas pinggang dan memakai tali yang berbentuk kupu-kupu** )

"e-etto.. aku ingin minta tolong sedikit kepadamu untuk membuatku bisa secepat kamu" ucap Yuudachi kepada Kuroko yang ingin minta bantuan kepadanya

"Gomennasai, Yuudachi-chan. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu juga. tapi, membuatmu seperti diriku itu agak mustahil karena itu bisa mengingatkanku terhadap sesuatu yang aku benci dan ingin kulupakan"Ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba nampak murung

"memang itu teknik apa yang kamu pakai seperti ngerem mendadak namun terkendali dan mampu menikung tajam seperti itu?" tanya Mutsuki yang nampak penasaran

"teknik basket" ucap Fubuki yang tahu teknik digunakan oleh Kuroko ketika latihan menembak barusan

"ehh.."

"teknik basket. Hanya itu saja yang digunakan Kuroko-kun pada saat bertempur barusan bersama latihan menembak 2 hari yang lalu. Kuroko-kun mendapatkan gaya itu ketika dirinya sudah belum dianggap atau tidak dianggap oleh teman-temannya disekolah di Tokyo"

"apa yang dikatakan Fubuki-chan benar. aku mendapatkan teknik ini dari orang-orang yang tidak menganggapku. kecuali satu orang yang menganggapku hebat dan berbakat" ucap Kuroko yang membuat Yuudachi, Mutsuki dan Fubuki meliriknya

"namanya Arif Rahman. Hanya dia saja yang terus menganggapku ada sebelum dia dipindahkan ke pasukan kantai juga. Dan nasibnya juga sama denganku dimana dia selalu dicemooh dan diejek bahkan dipukuli dengan keras sampai-sampai dirinya terbaring dirumah sakit. Dan lagi kisahnya sama persis denganku tidak dianggap ada oleh keluarga bahkan diusir dan dibentak oleh keluarga juga teman-temannya sampai-sampai kekasihnya membela Arif-kun terus menerus sebelum kekasihnya berada di pasukan kantai juga" ucap Kuroko

"apa dia nggak jahat?" tanya Mutsuki dan dibalas gelengan dari Kuroko

"Dia tidak jahat malahan dia sangat baik kepadaku. Ketika aku menyuruhnya bersikap seperti teman-teman yang lain agar dia tidak dibenci, dirinya menolak dengan keras karena dia tidak mau aku terluka. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung terus-menerus hingga dia membongkar jati dirinya sendiri dimana dia berakhir sepertiku karena dia lebih senang tidak dianggap oleh orang yang menganggapnya ada karena memiliki kekuatan, ketampanan, dan kekayaan" ucap Kuroko yang membuat Fubuki juga merasa sedih mendengarnya

"oh ya.. Apa kalian mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kuroko dan dibalas gelengan oleh semua teman-teman Fubuki dan juga fubuki karena mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang sangat kalut

"kamu mau pergi kemana Fubuki-chan?" tanya Kuroko yang melihat Fubuki berdiri

"aku mau latihan dulu. Karena latihanku sudah tertunda sedikit"

"Gomennasai, Fubuki-chan" ucap kuroko yang membuat Fubuki tersenyum

"kenapa kamu minta maaf"

"karena aku.. aku telah membuat latihanmu tertunda" ucap Kuroko dan dibalas gelengan dari Fubuki

"hmm... aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru aku menikmatinya bersama kamu dan teman-teman kita juga Kuroko-kun. Aku senang banget bisa pergi bersamamu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu" ucap Fubuki yang nampak senang sekali jika dirinya dikhawatirkan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"jaane, Kuroko-kun, Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan. Ittekimasu" ucap Fubuki

"hmm itterashai" ucap

akhirnya Fubuki pergi meninggalkan Kuroko, Mutsuki dan Yuudachi karena mengingat dirinya (Fubuki) bakal latihan menembak sasaran

"kuharap Fubuki-chan baik-baik saja dalam menjalankan latihannya" ucap Mutsuki yang nampak khawatir kepada Fubuki

"hmm.. Kuharap juga seperti itu" ucap Kuroko yang menyetujui ucapan dari Mutsuki

setelah itu Kurokopun pergi dari sana yang membuat Mutsuki dan Yuudachi bertanya kepadanya

"Kuroko-kun, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Mutsuki yang melihat jika Kuroko ingin pergi sehingga Kuroko melirik kebelakang

"aku ingin pergi ke tempat aku aula untuk latihan disana" ucap Kuroko yang mau melangkah

tak lama 5 menit 30 menit berlalu akhirnya Kuroko sampai didalam gerbang aula yang luasnya mencapai satu lapangan Futsal dan disana ada Ring basket yang ukurannya 5 meter disana yang membuat Kuroko agak mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya

lalu Kuroko mulai melangkah kedalam gudang penyimpanan. Dan hal pertama yang buat dia kaget adalah ada berbagai macam alat olahraga disana mulai dari basket, sepakbola, bulutangkis, voli, dan badminton, dan takraw. semuanya lengkap disana juga berbagai macam yang berbentuk patok disana

'hmm... Ternyata disini lengkap juga ya peralatan olahraganya' batin Kuroko yang kini mulai mengambil satu buah bola basket dan berlari menuju ring basket disana

"sebaiknya aku latihan saja daripada kemampuanku menumpul dan berkarat" ucap Kuroko lirih. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, dirinya tengah diawasi oleh Mutsuki dan Yuudachi. Tapi, dia mengabaikan karena dia sangat fokus ke latihan

"sedang apa Kuroko-kun,poi?" tanya Yuudachi lirih kepada Mutsuki

"mungkin dia lagi melatih kemampuannya itu dan lagi dia hanya ingin kemampuan itu dipakai oleh dirinya bukan orang lain karena dia tidak mau membuat kita teringat olleh traumanya itu" ucap Mutsuki sehingga Yuudachi paham. membuat kemampuan yang sama persis dengan seseorang bisa saja itu membuat orang yang kita cintai pada trauma

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan mungkin segini aja dulu untuk chapter 3 dari FFN ini. mengenai Kuroko dapat kemampuan yang sangat lincah itu murni dari latihannya walau tidak saya tampilkan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya**

 **lalu mengenai apa yang terjadi di FFN selanjutnya masih menjadi Rahasia karena saya tidak tahu apakah Kuroko akan melawan para Abyssal atau melawan monster nanti. Dan itu harus membuat saya selaku author pusing sendiri**

 **lalu kenapa ada nama saya disana? ya karena saya hanya ingin membuat FFN ini makin menarik. dan lagi dari apa yang saya baca kebanyakan para author hanya membuat ceritanya itu tidak ada dirinya sehingga ada yang nampak ingin masuk tapi tidak bisa. dan lagi FFN ini memperbolehkan diri kita ada didalam cerita, tidak ada larangan sama sekali dan lagi dalam cerita ini mau kita masuk atau tidak dalam cerita ini itu terserah karena itu berasal dari hati murni kalian**

 **dan saya selaku author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika saya telat update cerita ini karena kesibukan saya didunia nyata**

 **jangan lupa sertakan kritik dan saran disini agar FFN ini bisa makin menarik. Sekian dan terima kasih**

 **-arif4342 logout-**


End file.
